Worth the Wager
by Casa Circe
Summary: Sequel to "Not Beyond Recovery" and "A Perilous Pursuit". The Aston sisters and the Fanel brothers struggle to undo the damage caused by Zaibach on the people they hold dear. Though they stand to lose much, if they succeed, all is theirs to gain.
1. Chapter 1

**Worth the Wager**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters of Escaflowne belong to me. No profit is made from this other than reviews and some sense of personal gratification.**

_**Note: **__The wait is over! Welcome to the third and final installment of this trilogy. I still haven't decided on a decent title for the whole thing so for the moment, I'll go with my silly title, the Sibling Salvage Service Saga._

_My sincerest apologies for taking this long to post this. There was a lot of brainstorming, procrastinating, soul-searching, self-doubt, and all that jazz involved. Not to mention I got sidetracked by other fics (one of which is nearly complete anyway so I don't mind posting this simultaneously.) And it took me forever to come up with a satisfactory title, as usual._

_But I wanted to get this story up before the year ends and I realized that that deadline is approaching fast. Pressure is always the best motivation for me so I pushed myself to finally put the ideas on the page. And I'm happier for it._

_This picks up almost exactly where "Not Beyond Recovery" left off. I'm going to try my best to keep the style consistent to meaningful conversations between key characters so there won't be any epic guymelef battles or sword fights involved, just to let you know what to expect. _

_But since there is still a lot to go through, story-wise, this one will be significantly longer than the first two. I'm planning ten chapters which i will endeavor to keep interesting. I hope you don't get bored along the way. This is only the beginning and I'm getting pretty excited. Sorry for all the rambling._

_Hope you enjoy the first chapter and please share your thoughts with me!_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Millerna Aston stared sadly at the single black feather on her sister's desk.

Having just heard what it represented, the young princess added another sorrow to her current list of worries which was more than long enough. She turned to her older sister who maintained a serene demeanor even though Millerna knew that Eries felt the gravity of this revelation even more keenly than she did.

The two Asturian princesses were sharing a few quiet moments in between their endless duties, safely within the confines of Eries' private study room, away from a host of demanding ministers and shielded temporarily from the looming shadow of war.

When Eries had invited her for an important discussion, Millerna had not been sure of what to expect. Recently, both princesses had grown quite concerned about the fate of a former Zaibach Strategos and they might even go so far as to consider him a friend. So it greatly saddened Millerna to hear about his tragic circumstances even though she did not yet fully understand how such a situation could happen. But after the explanation of the black feather, the younger sister realized how much of a burden this knowledge must have been to Eries.

"How long have you known?" Millerna asked.

"Only several days," Eries replied calmly and seeing her sister's questioning expression, she added, "it was not my secret to tell."

"Of course," Millerna agreed quickly, slightly embarrassed that her sister had managed to read her mind so well.

"In fact, this was revealed to me quite by accident," Eries continued, "Lord Van let it slip in a conversation because he thought I was already aware of it. And the next time I spoke to his brother, he confirmed its truth."

"This is a wretched state of affairs," Millerna commented with a sigh, "but something tells me the situation is not completely hopeless."

Eries nodded curtly causing Millerna to smile with relief. The latter knew her sister well enough to recognize when she was completely forlorn. And from the moment Millerna had entered the study, she sensed something hopeful in her sister's manner. Eries had never been one to give up easily, a family trait.

"Tell me, what are the chances he can be saved, after all?" Millerna asked eagerly.

"Very little, I'm afraid," Eries replied honestly, trying not to get her sister's hopes up - or her own, for that matter, "and even with this, we must still prepare ourselves for the worst."

But Millerna was determined not to despair.

"Still better than nothing," Millerna declared optimistically, her scientific mind already exploring possible solutions. And her doctor's instinct was to save a life in danger so was eager to have more data to work with.

"I've also consulted with Lord Dryden on this matter," Eries added cautiously, watching her sister's reaction to the mention of her betrothed.

While there was no hostility between Dryden and Millerna, Eries knew that their relationship at present was complicated, to say the least. But with all the urgent concerns of the war and their duties, they had not yet had a chance to discuss and to clarify their situation. So Eries was somewhat apprehensive about her sister's reaction to Dryden's involvement in this mission. But she felt almost certain that Millerna's concern for Folken's life would take precedence over any awkwardness she might feel about working with the merchant-scholar.

"As you know, he has a vast deal of knowledge about ancient Gaean history and he has also done a considerable amount of research on the lives of Draconians. I believe he can be of great help to us," Eries elaborated, still taking note of her sister's countenance.

But Millerna expressed nothing but some surprise and her face did not betray some of the confusion she was sure to be feeling. She was learning to keep her emotions in check and Eries could not help but feel proud of her. The older sister had no intention of prying into Millerna's affairs because she knew that some matters had to be resolved on one's own. But when Millerna is ready to confide in her, Eries will be prepared to listen.

"Of course," the young princess said simply, "I'm sure his input will be very valuable."

"I'm glad you think so," Eries replied, with some relief. Millerna gave her a reassuring smile.

"And what about Lord Folken himself?" she asked, "How are we to proceed with this?"

"There are still some details to iron out and he has agreed to be as open as possible on his predicament," Eries answered gravely, "But I must confess, he did not intend to question his circumstances at first."

"What do you mean?" Millerna asked in alarm, "He wanted to die?"

"He was convinced that his condition was irreversible," Eries explained, remembering the look of complete resignation in Folken's eyes, a look that still caused her some pain.

"Ah, but you managed to change his mind," Millerna remarked with a knowing smile. But Eries was not so easily teased.

"I merely made him consider an alternative," Eries clarified calmly, "but sometimes a change in perspective makes all the difference."

"It certainly does in this case," Millerna said approvingly, "and you are too modest about your talents, my dear sister. I am sure that you are the only person he would have listened to on this matter. I have the impression that he only defers to others if he has the highest respect for them."

This was Millerna's turn to watch her sister's reaction to her words. She always had her suspicions about her sister and the Strategos and she very much wanted them to be confirmed. But trying to determine the true feelings of two such reserved individuals always proved to be a challenge. And even with her light teasing, she could never get a rise out of her sister. And given the circumstances, she could hardly tease Folken though she felt that she might get some better results in that quarter.

"You flatter me, sister," Eries said, as calm and unreadable as ever.

Millerna would have been frustrated but she was too fond of her sister for that. And Eries reaction had been expected.

"Well, it is fortunate that you made him see reason," Millerna remarked cheerfully, "I doubt anyone else would have been capable of that."

"He needed to be reminded that in spite of everything, there are still some people on his side," Eries observed solemnly, "and that there are those would mourn him if he goes."

The older sister paused pensively, an emotion flashing in her eyes ever so briefly, the moment revealing more to Millerna than the latter had expected. She put a hand on her sister's shoulder reassuringly and Eries gave her a small, grateful smile.

"There's his brother, for one," Eries continued, unwilling to be distracted by a grim thought, "who has just recently begun to speak to him."

"Your doing, I suppose," Millerna asked slyly, a question to which Eries merely shrugged.

"It's early days, of course," said Eries, "but that is why more time is essential. I think that given enough time, they will soon reach some understanding."

"I think there is still some hope for them," Millerna agreed, "and that is definitely worth fighting for."

"And Lord Folken also knows that you still have many questions about Zaibach medical technology," Eries proceeded, "so he would not want to disappoint you."

"He deserves credit for that, of course," Millerna replied, "but you overestimate his concern for my interests. I think that it is more likely you he does not want to disappoint."

"I can't imagine why would think so," Eries said without missing a beat.

Millerna almost rolled her eyes but she restrained herself and simply raised an eyebrow at her sister, causing Eries some amusement.

The younger princess decided not to force the issue but she knew that there was something her sister was holding back. However, Millerna was learning to be more patient and she was certain that she would understand everything, all in good time.

There were more urgent matters to focus on. And Millerna hoped more than anything that all would be well. They had all been through so much and she longed to see her sister find some well-deserved happiness.

But before they could continue their discussion, there was a knock at the door. A servant entered, bowing politely.

"My apologies for the interruption, your Highnesses," the servant said cordially, "but Sir Allen Schezar is in the hall and he wishes to speak to you both. He says it is a matter of great importance."


	2. Chapter 2

**Worth the Wager**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters of Escaflowne belong to me. No profit is made from this other than reviews and some sense of personal gratification.**

_**Note: **__** I apologize for the atrocious delay! I haven't forgotten about this story, not by a long shot, but I've been busy with other things and even when I had some free time, I've been in a bit of a writing funk. Excuses, excuses.**_

_**But I'm pushing myself to write more and the rest of the story is more or less outlined in my head. Having a clearer vision of how everything plays out, I'm going to push myself to update more frequently, to make up for lost time.**_

_**That said, thank you for your patience, if you're still reading this and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. You won't have to wait months for the next update, I assure you.**_

_**So I've altered this part of the story slightly to fit with what I've laid down in the past two installments. Dryden isn't here for this discussion as he was in the series but he will be appearing in another chapter with a more significant role, so don't worry about him. Hopefully, this adjustment of the events still gels properly with the rest of the story.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Celena Schezar.

The name seemed to hang heavy in the air as the knight and the two princesses contemplated the fate of this lost girl. They were in Eries' private study, a room that had become the venue for significant discussions since it afforded them more privacy and comfort than many of the other chambers of the palace. It felt safe there to discuss matters of the most delicate nature, as if somehow the walls protected them from the prying ears of those who would bring them harm.

After ten years, Allen's estranged younger sister had mysteriously reappeared at their family home days ago only to disappear once more under the most unusual of circumstances. Her sudden and inexplicable transformation during a visit to her mother's grave had more than alarmed Allen and Princess Eries, who had been present as well and with whom he had intended to entrust Celena. While the young girl claimed to remember nothing about where she had been for the past decade, something had triggered her transformation into one of the most fearsome fighters of the Zaibach Empire, Dilandau Albatou. But before any of them could get any answers about this extraordinary event, Dilandau had been whisked away by a stealth cloaked guymelef that seemed to have been waiting for him.

Allen and Princess Eries returned to the palace immediately to consult the only person who might be able to shed light on the matter. However, their own duties as well as the numerous tasks the council demanded of Lord Folken had delayed this crucial discussion for some time. But it could no longer be postponed and though they were all exhausted by their duties, the two princesses and the knight finally found an opportunity to tackle this matter. Lord Folken had been sent for while the three of them waited in thoughtful silence.

Eries' meeting with Allen and Celena had occurred only a few days after the princess had last spoken to the former Zaibach Strategos and with much already weighing on her mind, she fervently hoped that he would be able to help them resolve this as satisfactorily as possible. But there was no doubt in her mind that whatever course of action they would need to take on Celena and Dilandau's fate, it would be a complicated and most likely painful endeavor. All this considered, her heart went out to the confused and grief-stricken knight who, despite all their recent disagreements, was still a dear friend whom she had known for many years.

_"He does not deserve to lose her again," _Eries thought, "That would be too cruel."

As they waited, Eries could not help but watch her younger sister carefully. It had been a while since they had alone together and considering recent events, the older sister could not help but be wary. Millerna had assured her that in the light of all that had happened, she no longer harbored any foolish designs on Allen Schezar and Eries had grown to trust her younger sister enough to believe this. But she also knew that as determined as Millerna was to act sensibly, she could not help but be affected by any residual feelings she still harbored for Allen. Therefore, there would still be some element of discomfort and awkwardness between them though, much to Eries' admiration and relief, both were conducting themselves with the utmost propriety.

Naturally, Celena's fate was their main priority and though Millerna expressed genuine concern about Allen's predicament, she did not do so in any excess. She was worried about him and his family and intrigued by this new mystery from Zaibach but she also wanted to prove, to herself as well as her sister, that she was in better control of her emotions than she had been and that she was endeavoring to act on her better judgment. She exchanged a glance with Eries and reassured the latter that she would have no cause to worry. The older sister understood this at once and gave Millerna a slight nod of appreciation. They were both beginning to reap the benefits of better communication with one another.

Allen Schezar, to his credit, did not betray how forlorn he felt about all that was happening. While he no longer looked as carefree and radiant as he used to, he concealed much of his torment with the skill that came from years of practice. He did not let his guard down very often, knowing the dangers of doing so only too well, but in the current company, he felt at ease. He trusted both princesses unequivocally and knew that he would have no greater allies. And despite the great disparity in rank and circumstance, he somehow dared to consider them his family. That neither of them sustained any ill-feelings towards him considering their complicated history was something he would always be grateful for.

"Forgive me for disturbing you with this matter," he had said, "I am well aware that you already have too much on your minds. But I do not know who else I can turn to."

They had immediately reassured him that they would be only to happy to help in any way that they could. Such generosity touched him and though he repeatedly expressed how much he was indebted to them, they told him not to dwell on it excessively.

"The only way we shall be able to get through all of this," Eries had declared, "is by working together. There is no room for old grudges and petty disagreements."

"We all need to move forward as best as we can," Millerna had added, proving how much she had grown up recently, "so we must not be dragged down by the past."

Allen smiled at them both and felt a surge of loyalty and gratitude. If he could have sworn his oath to protect with his life all over again, he would have. There were few rulers in Gaea who were truly worthy of such devotion.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Enter," Eries replied and Folken Fanel stepped into the room that had become quite familiar to him. He looked with some alarm at the three anxious faces before him and hoped that he would be able to give them some answers.

The two princesses greeted him warmly but Allen merely nodded, being more wary and uncertain if Van's brother was to be trusted. He was skeptical but he also knew that Folken was the best authority they had on Zaibach at the moment and he needed to know the truth about his sister. Nevertheless, the knight was determined to keep a sharp eye on the other man's every move. It was only through such a watchful gaze that he noticed that as Folken had entered the room his eyes had turned immediately to Princess Eries. For the briefest moment, his whole body seemed to shift in her direction and he was on the verge of walking towards her when he suddenly restrained himself and instead walked to one side of the room and stood where he would be facing all of them. Allen narrowed his eyes at this but then concluded that nothing about it seemed untoward so he let it go.

"Thank you for coming, Lord Folken," Eries said formally but not without warmth, "We know that you have been grilled more than enough by the council and we appreciate this."

"It is no trouble at all, princess," Folken replied humbly, "I would be happy to be of service in any way I can."

"This concerns my sister," Allen began, "and somehow, her connection with Dilandau Albatou."

Folken listened intently and with a grave expression as the entire situation was explained to him. His frown deepened as he heard about Celena's inexplicable transformation into Dilandau. Allen finished his account and for a few moment,s Folken was lost in thought. Eries noted that Folken looked even more serious than usual, confirming her suspicions that the truth about Celena Schezar was truly something to be worried about. But she said nothing and concealed her dread, waiting patiently for Folken to give them some answers.

He turned to their expectant faces and sighed. "Forgive me," he began, "but I know very little about Dilandau. We have worked together many times, that much is true, but I know nothing about his past and he certainly never spoke of it to me. In fact, we did not always get along even during our missions and I am sure he was loathe to speak of anything personal to me."

Folken saw the disappointment in their eyes and felt somehow guilty for not being able to tell them more. But there was still something about Dilandau that he needed to relate to them, in spite of all the unpleasantness it dredged up from his memory.

"There is one other thing," Folken added carefully, "I feel certain that Dilandau is under the control of the Sorcerers."

"Sorcerers?" Allen asked suspiciously.

"Zaibach scientists who report directly to Emperor Dornkirk," Folken explained, "They have performed numerous experiments to test the Emperor's theories and to validate his findings on Fate Alteration, the existence of fate particles, and other such subjects." A vision of tall, menacing figures in dark cloaks not unlike his own, but with such cruel faces and evil intentions. He shuddered at the memory. Seeing the disdain with which Folken spoke of these figures, the others grew concerned.

"So you think that these 'sorcerers' were responsible for what happened to my sister and Dilandau?" Allen asked.

Folken nodded before adding, in almost a whisper, "It is said that for some of their experiments, they used kidnapped children."

The two princesses gasped and Allen turned pale. They stood in stunned silence for several minutes. Folken said nothing during these tense moments, pained by the revelation he had had to make and now even more ashamed of his association with Zaibach. He had heard about these foul experiments and had been disgusted by them. But he had never truly done anything to stop them and this only added to his shame and guilt.

"I was never involved in any of these experiments myself because they were kept as secret as possible though there were always whispers," Folken added, feeling awkward since it sounded like he was making excuses for himself, but needing them to know nevertheless that whatever else he was, he was not that kind of monster. To his relief, there were no accusatory glances thrown his way, even by Allen.

"So you think that," Allen asked hesitantly, a tortured expression on his face, "my sister…Celena…and Dilandau…are the results of some kind of sick experiment?"

"I am truly sorry to have to say this," Folken replied somberly, "but I believe that this is the case."

Millerna raised her hands to her mouth in shock and Eries put an arm around her sister sympathetically though she bore a similar expression. Allen was simply at a loss for words.

"There were times that Dilandau would be very…unstable," Folken elaborated, trying to find the right words to describe the volatile nature of the fiery young captain, "and the Sorcerers would be summoned and he would be taken into their custody for certain periods of time. It was clear that he hated them but they seemed very keen on monitoring any particular shifts in his mood. I cannot be certain but now that you've told me about your sister, I think that there might be some connection."

Allen nodded while Princess Millerna looked slightly more optimistic. Eries looked at everyone in the room with concern. This was another burden they would have to bear together.

"No matter what happens, I need to find her," Allen declared resolutely, "I failed to protect her ten years ago. I will not fail her now."

"Don't blame yourself, Allen," Millerna said sympathetically, "there was nothing you could have done then. But now you have a chance of bringing your family back together."

"I wish I had more to tell you," Folken said apologetically, "but you have my word that I will do whatever I can to help you. Whatever damage the Sorcerers may have done, I do not believe it is irreversible. We will find a way to get your sister back safely."

And he meant every word. With each new revelation of the Zaibach's depravity, he grew more and more determined to make amends. The empire had caused so much pain and suffering and he would not allow them to continue doing so. They had to be stopped and their crimes in the past needed to be addressed as best as they still could.

And though he had never been particularly fond of Dilandau Albatou, he knew that no one deserved such a despicable fate, especially if it was linked to the life of an innocent young woman. This was another injustice caused by Zaibach that Folken was intent on rectifying.

"So you see, there is still hope," Eries told Allen, gently placing a hand on his, "you will not have to face this trial alone. Whatever you may need, you may rely on us."

"Thank you, thank you," Allen said earnestly, facing the princesses and then turning to Folken as well, "all of you. You have been most kind."

"We are your friends, Allen," Millerna told him with an encouraging smile, "never forget that."

Allen was moved by the sentiment and bowed gratefully to them. Folken was slightly surprised at his seemingly being included in Millerna's declaration but he did not doubt her sincerity. He saw how Eries supported her sister's words by the genuine kindness in her gaze towards the knight, a look he had grown quite familiar with.

Fortunate beyond measure, Folken mused, were those deemed worthy of the Aston sisters' friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Worth the Wager**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters of Escaflowne belong to me. No profit is made from this other than reviews and some sense of personal gratification.**

_**Note: **__** And here is the next chapter! I haven't written much about Allen before so I hope that I'm not too far off the mark, character-wise. He's a complex one and though I'm not particularly fond of him, I still want to do him some justice. And exploring the dynamic he might have with Folken (post-defection) has been very interesting. He's not as hostile as Van but naturally, he is still suspicious and even with the two princesses vouching for Folken, Allen still needs to see for himself if the latter is to be trusted.**_

_**Then, it was also interesting to see Folken's own impressions of Allen. There was also a lot of talk about Celena and Dilandau here so I had fun with that, serious though the subject may be. Considering their involvement in the story, you can see why the tone might be even darker than the previous installments. Hopefully not too dark and boring, though!**_

_**I'm working as fast as I can so hopefully another chapter will be up in a day or two.**_

_**Enjoy and please let me know what you think.**_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Forgive my persistence but have you made any progress on the case of my sister?"

Ever the gentleman, Allen was polite in his anxiousness but Folken sensed that the knight's courtesy was genuine. Since their last discussion with the princesses, Folken felt that he had made significant strides in gaining Allen's trust. The latter's manner to him seemed to be less guarded and there was no hint of hostility in their conversations. They were standing in one of the halls of the palace, and the knight had managed to find the scientist free after having been subjected to another round of interrogation.

Folken nodded in response to the knight's query and described the efforts he had been making to understand Celena's condition. The past few days had been spent scouring his notes and resources for anything related to the Sorcerer's experiments. Folken devoted the few free hours he had to trying to solve the problem of Celena Schezar. He understood how much this meant to her brother and though he could hardly be called Allen's friend, Folken still felt that he owed it to the knight, and to the two princesses, to try his best in this matter. Having served his own brother so poorly during his years in Zaibach, Folken was determined to help mend the relationship between two siblings who had been torn apart by forces beyond their control.

But while he found vague references to "Fate Alteration" experiments, there was never enough to form a clear picture of how Celena Schezar and Dilandau Albatou were involved. From what he had heard from Allen and Eries, Celena had morphed into Dilandau on the spot and they were unable to identify what had triggered this. And from the way Celena had been described to him, he was certain that her personality was the extreme opposite of Dilandau's. So was it truly possible for two consciousnesses to reside in a single body? Was this a kind of multiple personality disorder? There were too many difficult questions.

"But please remember," Folken reminded Allen gravely, "that as much as I want you to succeed in bringing your sister back, the knowledge I am working with is still limited. I'm afraid I was never privy to all of Emperor Dornkirk's secrets."

"I am aware of that," Allen replied, "but with what you know, we at least have something to go on and that matters a great deal to me."

Initially, it seemed strange to the knight that someone who had lived in Zaibach for so long and who had occupied such a high rank in its society still did not know some of the empire's darkest secrets. But after more careful consideration, Allen remembered Van's story about his brother and he realized that Folken had only been a citizen of Zaibach for roughly the same period as his sister seems to have been. Ten years ago, Zaibach had snatched two people from their homes and thus made such a profound effect on the lives of two families. Folken had been older when he disappeared and yet was still manipulated into becoming a loyal servant of Dornkirk for so many years. Allen shuddered at the thought of what the Sorcerers of Zaibach could have done with a much more impressionable child. And he was certain that these two were not the only ones whose lives had been ruined by the Emperor's schemes.

"I have several theories but unfortunately no way to substantiate them," Folken admitted, "and I do not want to give you any false hopes."

"You need not spare my feelings, Lord Folken," Allen reassured him, "I know that the truth may prove to be painful but I still need to know it."

"But I'm afraid the truth lies in Zaibach," Folken explained, "I would also like to find Dilandau but I don't think even he is fully aware of his identity or his connection to your sister. As long as I've known him, all he has ever been is a soldier. His past may be as much a mystery to him as it is to us."

"It is difficult to think that someone as vicious as Dilandau on the battlefield shares the same body as my gentle sister," Allen remarked, "if I had not seen it myself, I would never have believed it. And fortunately, Princess Eries had been there as well to witness it so I know that I had not imagined the whole thing."

"Princess Eries is an invaluable ally to have in times of adversity," Folken observed, speaking from experience.

"She is indeed," Allen heartily agreed, "Even when I doubt my judgment, I can always rely on hers."

"While I have not had the honor of knowing her for very long, I believe I can agree with you completely on that score," Folken remarked, "The lady is an astute observer and an excellent judge of character."

"We've known each other since childhood," Allen added, "and she has always been a true friend to me, even though I didn't always deserve her friendship."

The shift of the conversation to Princess Eries was not unwelcome to either of them. Folken had not had the opportunity to speak to her since they had all discussed Allen's sister. As fascinating and important as this subject was, it was also the cause of much frustration. Agreeing over the merits of a remarkable lady brought some much needed respite from the gravity of their circumstances.

"No one has been less deserving of friendship than I," Folken said earnestly, "and yet she and her sister have been so exceptionally generous to me."

Allen glanced at him curiously. He had only ever seen Folken's cold and calculating Strategos demeanor and though the man's features seemed to have softened somewhat after his defection, he always remained distant and reserved.

But listening to him speak so warmly of the Asturian princesses, Allen caught a glimpse of a different side of this complex man. Though the change in Folken's tone and expression was subtle, it was noticeable enough to someone who had only seen his impenetrable mask and despite everything, Allen grew curious. He could not dispute Folken's estimation of the princesses but he wondered how much interaction they had with the former Strategos during these past weeks. It seemed to Allen that Folken's comments were not of a general nature but indicated a more particular acquaintance. And the knight could not help but remember Folken's behavior during their last meeting and the lingering glances exchanged between him and Princess Eries. While such small gestures were little foundation to arouse any suspicions, Allen also knew that with two such discreet and secretive individuals, a single glance was never insignificant.

He felt a surge of his protective instinct towards the princess. More than his oath as a knight was his loyalty towards someone he truly considered family. He was oath to see her in harm's way and now began to assess whether Folken was a potential threat in that quarter. Allen would not allow anyone to hurt those he cared deeply about.

But as he observed Folken carefully, the knight's instincts told him there was nothing to fear. However questionable the man's allegiances had been once, he was telling the truth now and the way he had expressed his admiration and respect for the princesses had been genuine.

"I am sure that if Princess Eries had shown you any kindness, she did so with good reason," Allen commented politely, "You have been true to your word about helping us bring down Zaibach and now, I assure you that your service towards helping me and my sister is most appreciated."

Folken nodded gratefully, surprised at the show of support. But something about his manner remained uncertain so for some reason, Allen felt compelled to add: "And Princess Eries does not bestow her friendship lightly. If any of us are fortunate to receive it, than we must somehow be deserving."

The other man's eyes widened slightly at this before he responded with another curt nod. "And I shall constantly endeavor to remain worthy of such a gift," he declared earnestly, "her good opinion is one I hold in the highest esteem and I could not bear to lose it."

His words are sincere, Allen decided with relief. He knew now that if Folken cared as much about the princess as he said he did, and the expression on his face had betrayed even more, he would never hurt her. If anything, the knight thought, it seemed like Princess Eries had one more person determined to protect her and that was an excellent prospect.

While Allen had been debating with himself on Folken's intentions towards Princess Eries, the other man had been recalling their last meeting. He remembered the warmth and concern the princess had expressed to Allen during their discussion and how she had gently taken his hand to comfort the knight, not unlike the way she had done so with Folken some time ago. It had been a simple gesture but one he had taken note of, nonetheless. He berated himself for making something of it when it was only natural for two close friends to comfort each other in such a manner.

"They have known each other since childhood, after all," he reminded himself, "Why must it be strange for her to be more at ease with him than with anyone else?"

Why did he somehow begrudge the man those tender glances and sincere gestures? Surely Allen Schezar needed such emotional support given his current predicament. What better time to exhibit one's friendship, after all. Did he seriously believe that such displays of compassion from the princesses were exclusively for his benefit? A ridiculous notion.

He was being idiotic and yet he could not deny that he had felt a twinge of something wholly unfamiliar to him as he had watched the princess and the knight together. He had narrowed his eyes briefly before hiding his feelings behind his mask once more. It had been presumptuous of him but he could not help it. And he reminded himself that he had absolutely no right to feel this way.

She had shown him her friendship and even Allen was gradually being convinced that he deserved it. He ought to be content with that and he would be a fool to expect anything more. A great fool, whose thoughts never ceased to plague him.

Both Allen and Folken were lost in their thoughts for some moments though the time passed in companionable silence. But they soon realized the awkwardness of their predicament and decided that it would be best for them to continue their individual ruminations in privacy. They had said as much as they could about their main priority and it was time for them to get back to work. As much as they were both determined to uncover the truth about Celena Schezar and Dilandau Albatou, they had both somehow turned to discussing Princess Eries. And in this regard, more had been revealed in the conversation than either had realized.

"I shall continue to do my utmost to help you save your sister, Sir Allen," Folken said breaking the ice and steering them back to the subject at hand, "I think at one point this might require my infiltrating Zaibach and finding Dilandau on his own. But I assure you that I shall keep you apprised of any plans I might have. For now, there remains much to consider before any decisive action can be made."

"I understand," Allen replied, "and once again, I am grateful for your help."

Folken nodded. "We cannot allow Zaibach to get away with this atrocity," he said with conviction, "Enough lives have been destroyed."

With a short bow, Folken made his leave and as he walked away, Allen watched him curiously. The knight noticed that there had been pain in his voice when the former Strategos had spoken last and as he walked away, guilt seemed to weigh on his shoulders even if he was not personally responsible for what had happened to Celena and Dilandau. Gone was the cold and confident servant of the Emperor, the ruthless official who would stop at nothing to fulfill the empire's goals, and in his place was a grieving man who seemed acutely aware of his past crimes and clearly determined to atone for them.

Allen Schezar smiled. At that moment, most of his remaining doubts and suspicions about Folken's loyalty were dissipated. He knew now that he could truly depend on the latter to help him save his sister. It dawned on him that once again, the wisdom of Princess Eries' judgment had been proven.


	4. Chapter 4

**Worth the Wager**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters of Escaflowne belong to me. No profit is made from this other than reviews and some sense of personal gratification.**

_**Note: **__**A fun chapter to write because Dryden is a dependably fun character and his personality always adds levity to the sometimes stifling presence of my two favorites.**____**And it was really interesting to explore his interactions with them both. Again, I hope I did his character justice because I like him a lot better than Allen.**_

_**It turned out much longer than I anticipated as well so I hope you don't find it boring. Please let me know what you think. **_

_**The next chapter will be up in a day or two.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

The Asturian royal library was filled with frenzied energy as Dryden Fassa devoted himself to his mission. Volumes which had gathered cobwebs from years of negligence were now being taken from their shelves and dusted off by the eager scholar. Anything about Draconian life he could get his hands on was added to the pile of books, scrolls, and notes on a desk he had secured for himself in a discreet corner of the library. This was one of the rare occasions that he had time to spend on this project and he was determined to make the most of it. Dryden devoured the information voraciously, never allowing the scarcity of information to dampen his spirits. More than the pursuit of knowledge for its own sake, for this particular project, a man's life was at stake.

The man in question entered and was met with a flurry of activity. Papers were shuffled and notes hastily written while open books were consulted. Dryden looked up from his task and greeted Folken cheerfully.

"Forgive the chaos," Dryden said sheepishly, "I might have gotten a little carried away. Please, take a seat."

"I am no stranger to a disordered desk, Lord Dryden," Folken reassured him.

"I'm sure you're just saying that for my benefit," Dryden remarked with a laugh, "but anyway, I believe it's time I explain why I called you here."

Folken listened in astonishment as Dryden elaborated on what his current project involved. The Fanelian prince had expected to be consulted on something about Zaibach and instead found himself the subject of a potentially life-saving inquiry. He had never imagined Princess Eries taking such a proactive measure for his sake as well as convincing Dryden to help. He was deeply moved and sat in silence for a few moments trying to process this new development.

Dryden watched his reaction with interest and was beginning to understand Princess Eries' resolve to save this man. He had already been observing Folken's behavior since the latter's arrival in Asturia and he had been intrigued by all he had to share about Zaibach. But knowing that their former enemy was Van's brother and a Draconian had only further piqued Dryden's interest. All this compounded with Princess Eries' request. Both Lord Folken and the princess were compelling subjects on their own but for them to have a particular connection was all the more captivating and a welcome diversion from the dire circumstances of the present.

"I must confess that when Princess Eries first brought this…issue…to my attention, I was quite surprised," Dryden commented, "and I pointed out that you or your brother would most likely be better authorities on your own heritage. But she insisted and I could never refuse the lady."

"I apologize if this matter has taken too much of your time," Folken said in earnest, "I am well aware that you have a very hectic schedule, with numerous duties to attend to. I had no idea Princess Eries had enlisted your help for this."

"I can well believe that," the scholar said with a smile before waving an ink-stained hand dismissively, "but I assure you that it is no trouble at all. I am more than happy to help in any capacity. Besides, Draconian lore has always been a fascination of mine and I am grateful for the opportunity to study it more extensively and to be able to consult you about it."

"And I would be glad to answer any questions you might have," Folken replied, "though I'm not sure what you or the princess expect to find with regard to altering my circumstances."

"She warned me you would say something like that," Dryden remarked, unfazed, "but she is quite the advocate for your cause, as it were, and I can assure you that there is no person who can make a stronger case for anyone than Eries Aston."

"I agree completely," Folken said with a small smile, "and I must say that any hope I have about my fate is due to her."

"I've found that when in difficult situations, one can always set store by her," Dryden shared, "a truly remarkable lady. She will be joining us as soon as her meeting with the ministers concludes."

Folken nodded, glad that he would have the opportunity of thanking her yet again. "I am grateful to you, as well, Lord Dryden, for your help on this," he added.

"My involvement is quite minor," Dryden protested, "and I have benefited from it already. And I truly believe that you do not deserve your fate. You are a highly intelligent man and it would be a terrible waste for you to meet such a tragic end. There is still so much you can do for the world and we shall try and make sure you are given the opportunity."

They soon began an extensive discussion on Draconian features and Folken's particular circumstances. The latter explained the significance of his black wings while Dryden listened intently and jotted down notes every now and then. He would have wanted to see Folken's wings for himself but considering the limited space in their current venue, it would not have been very practical. And knowing how reserved Folken always was, Dryden did not want to put him in an awkward position. While he was slightly disappointed that he would not be able to examine the black feathers immediately, Dryden made a note that some other time at a more appropriate location, he would politely ask Folken to show his wings. Hopefully by then, circumstances would have improved.

As their discourse progressed, Folken could not helped but be reminded of a similar occasion where he was interrogated about a part of his anatomy by an curious princess. He observed that both Princess Millerna and her intended had lively, inquiring minds with an insatiable thirst for knowledge. They were sure to have many common interests if they got to know each other better.

"Hmm..," Dryden said, rubbing his chin pensively, "there might be something. Excuse me a moment."

The scholar then began to rummage through some of the books he had piled on his desk. He flipped pages like mad, muttering to himself, and consulting his notes occasionally. He seemed to be on the verge of a breakthrough and Folken knew better than to disturb him.

While Dryden was absorbed in his work, Folken reflected some more about the scholar and the princess. He was not aware of the exact status of their relationship at present though he had sensed some tension between them on the few occasions that he had been in the same room. He also felt somewhat guilty for being responsible for ruining their wedding. But this was a hurdle he was certain they could easily recover from and he sincerely hoped they would reach an agreement seeing how well-suited they were to each other.

But thoughts of one princess inevitably led to thoughts of her sister. The debt of gratitude Folken felt towards her had already been profound and with this, he no longer knew how he could possibly reciprocate her generosity. Resolving the Celena Schezar problem was one way, though he knew it would never be enough, he was even more intent on helping there. But Folken continued to marvel not only at how Eries could see the good in him that even he struggled to see in himself but also how she managed to make others see it as well.

Folken was still lost in thought when the subject of his musing arrived. Upon entering the library, Princess Eries took a deep breath, savoring a moment of peace in what she considered her sanctuary. She was in her element, surrounded by the countless books in the royal collection, each volume having been a source of comfort for many a dark moment. After a contented sigh, she caught Folken and Dryden staring at her and for a moment she was flustered.

"It's the smell of old books," she explained, recovering her composure, "it evokes many pleasant memories."

"I understand completely," Folken said, greeting her with a small smile. She returned the gesture warmly. This exchange was not lost on Dryden who noted the moment with interest.

"So do I," the scholar added cheerfully, "finding someone who shares in my love for the musty smell of books is a rare thing. You are a woman after my own heart, Princess Eries."

The lady rolled her eyes while Dryden grinned at her sheepishly. He immediately looked sideways at Folken to see the latter's reaction and to Dryden's amusement, he caught the other man flinch ever so slightly, a movement so subtle he would have missed it if he had not been paying very good attention. How he wished their circumstances were not so grave! For it was growing clear to him that there was so much bubbling beneath the surface of these two intriguing individuals. But there was no time to squander on frivolous pursuits.

"That was merely an attempt to lighten the mood," Dryden said, "but I shall not waste any more precious time on pleasantries. As it happens, Princess, your timing in excellent for I have just made a rather momentous discovery."

"Wonderful news, Lord Dryden," Eries commended as she approached the cluttered desk. As Dryden shuffled a few more stray papers to prepare his presentation, Folken helped the princess into one of the vacant chairs around the small table. She thanked him and he responded with a short bow before taking the seat beside her as they waited for Dryden to speak.

"Now, as you know there are very few remaining references on Draconian lore that can be accessed even by the most intrepid of scholars," Dryden began, "We are fortunate to have some invaluable firsthand knowledge. Truth be told, much of what I have put together today is the result of hearing of Lord Folken's own personal experience. Forgive me for repeating what you already know but it helps me paint a clearer picture of what we are up against."

Folken and Eries made no argument to this and nodded for him to continue.

"Now, Draconians are known to have long life spans so for anyone with Draconian blood to die young would be unusual," Dryden proceeded, "And as you've already told me, the manifestation of black wings is some kind of punishment for misdeeds, a telltale sign of impending doom. And you also told me that Emperor Dornkirk's experiments may have taken their toll on you as well, and after you left Zaibach, something probably triggered the change. You believed that this condition was irreversible though you have recently become open to alternative interpretations."

Again, Folken nodded after exchanging a knowing glance with Eries.

"I am not aware of any other interpretations," Folken remarked, "but I will concede that I am not the absolute authority on this matter."

"As it happens," Dryden said excitedly, "there might still be a way for your wings to revert to their original color." At this, he took out a thick volume from the top of the pile of books and showed them the illustration of what looked like ancient rune stones said to be from the wreckage of Atlantis. "The image isn't very sharp and the translation has proven to be trickier than I anticipated but I believe I have the gist of the text. Unless I am completely mistaken, which I doubt I am, there is mention of an atonement ritual of some sort that may allow you to break this curse and live the long life you were always meant to have. You can verify the translation for me, Lord Folken, and tell me if I am completely off the mark."

Folken took the book and read the text carefully before answering. "Your translation is perfectly sound, Lord Dryden. The style is poetic and rather verbose but you have given us the essentials. This does speak of an atonement ritual."

The illustrations on the page were small and a bit blurred but a part was visible enough to show a black feather which seemed to be dissolving into a white one. Folken and Eries stared at the page for a few, breathless moments. The princess turned her gaze to the man beside her who still seemed to be processing this new information.

"It's not much but I believe it is something to go on," Dryden concluded humbly.

"This is incredible work, Lord Dryden," Eries praised him warmly, "and it is more than I dared hope for. Thank you."

"Yes, thank you," Folken muttered, as if breaking out of a trance, "you don't know what this means to me."

"It was no trouble, no trouble at all," Dryden assured them modestly, "I was happy to help."

"We have no time to waste," Eries said, her face lighting up, "what does this atonement ritual require?"

Dryden shook his head with a sigh. "I'm afraid the text does not give us any specifics. It mentions the existence of the ritual and its positive outcome but nothing else. And I've tried all the other sources but I've found no other reference to this."

Eries' face fell. Surely they could not have come this far for nothing? But before she could express her dismay, Folken spoke up. "Now that you've mentioned this ritual, I believe I may know something about it after all."

Dryden and Eries turned to stare at him incredulously. And for a moment, Folken felt slightly embarrassed about having said nothing before.

"I assure you that I have not been withholding information from either of you," he explained, "that would have been the last thing on my mind. The truth is, I had completely forgotten about this until you mentioned this ritual today. It had been mentioned in passing by a friend and at the time I had given it very little consideration because I was more focused on helping defeat Zaibach."

"Of course," Eries said, encouraging him to continue.

"But when I was last in Fanelia, the night I escaped Zaibach and sent a message to my brother," Folken continued, "I was taken in by an old friend, Ruhm, the pack-leader of the wolf-men in Arzas Village. When I explained my circumstances to him, he told me that there might still be hope for redemption and he mentioned an ancient rite of atonement. But I was too absorbed in my grief and determination to reach out to Van and to help him defeat Zaibach that I paid little heed to Ruhm's counsel. I was convinced that I deserved to die fate all that I had done. When I refused to listen, he did not insist. But now I know that I should have listen to him from the beginning."

"But it is not too late," Eries asserted, "do you remember anything else he told you about the ritual?"

"Yes, apparently it was a very spiritual and internal process, nothing requiring grand displays of magic or complicated incantations and such" Folken replied.

"That's a pity," Dryden commented before returning Eries' glare with an apologetic look.

"Apparently, there were four stages," Folken continued, "first, was something about learning to accept a past injury as part yourself, and then, earning the forgiveness of someone you have betrayed. Third, was to right a wrong not of your making, and…"

He paused, struggling to remember the final part of the rite. He now regretted not having taken Ruhm's advice seriously. His friend had always been a source of great wisdom who had always believed in him. Once again, Folken realized how fortunate he was in his friends.

He turned to the expectant faces of Eries and Dryden, and though he did not want to disappoint them, her most of all.

"I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head, "but I simply cannot remember the last part of the rite, only that it would involve another person. Perhaps as a witness of some sort. That is all I can remember."

"But your memory has already been of tremendous help," Dryden told him excitedly, "Now, we have confirmation that such a ritual exists and that it is effective. We have more details about the ritual as well as someone we can consult on it. This is more than we had a few moments ago."

"And it is thanks to your research," Folken commended him, "I would never have remembered that part of my conversation with Ruhm had you not brought up this up."

"Thank you but let us give credit to where it is due," Dryden declared, "all praise belongs to the person who set us both on this path of discovery and redemption, Princess Eries!"

Eries shook her head modestly but the two men would not allow her to downplay her role. "Of course," Folken said earnestly, turning to the princess, "I no longer know how I can possibly express my gratitude to you for all that you have done for me. What do I not owe you?"

They exchanged a glance of profound significance that left Dryden feeling superfluous in the room. The scholar could see clearly that there was much between them and yet neither dared to make even the slightest physical contact with the other. They were still careful, so careful.

"All that matters now," Eries said with conviction, "is that we finally have a way forward."


	5. Chapter 5

**Worth the Wager**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters of Escaflowne belong to me. No profit is made from this other than reviews and some sense of personal gratification.**

_**Note:**__** An Eries-centric chapter now.**_

_**We've seen a lot more of Folken in the previous chapters so this is to keep the story a bit more balanced.**_

_**There's a minor shift in POV in the middle but most of this is from Eries' mind so I hope it still seems slightly coherent. There are a lot of thoughts jumbling in her head so it's a mess of ideas and yet not quite stream of consciousness because I'm not that ambitious. And while it's frustrating that she's still in denial of her feelings, Eries is who she is. Cautious to a fault where matters of the heart are concerned. It's exhausting to write her but also strangely fulfilling. As much as I've written her before, I still hope that I don't stray too much from her character and that all that I've put down here seems clear and plausible.**_

_**All the action here is restricted to someone's mind so I hope you don't find it boring. And I struggle with describing architecture so I hope that for the picture I describe at the end of the chapter is somehow clear. It is so easy to visualize but always a challenge to write. Again, I would love to hear what you think about this.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Eries Aston lay awake in her bed, the gears of her brain relentlessly turning n her head.

The strain of weeks of endless work with little rest was taking its toll on her, despite her sturdy constitution. She was utterly exhausted but there was still so much to be done. Though it was past midnight, she had only just entered her bedchamber and after settling into the comfort of her bed, she hoped to catch a few precious hours of sleep. But it seemed she would be denied this luxury tonight.

There was simply too much to think about but fortunately, not all of it was unpleasant. She decided that since she was to be kept awake by her thoughts, she might as well focus on the good ones. Despite the current chaos, there were still some causes for relief and celebration, among these the improvement of her father's health, the gradual emergence of a clear and unified strategy against Zaibach, and, of course, the discovery of the atonement rite that might save Folken Fanel's life. The rest of her less agreeable concerns could be momentarily set aside.

The princess' thoughts first turned to her father. He looked better and better with each passing day, the shadow of his illness gradually leaving him. Color returned to his face and he began to speak with more force and clarity. He would soon be back to his old self and yet, something about him seemed different. Eries would even go so far as to say her father's experience had changed him for the better, giving her another reason to be grateful. His demeanor seemed less grim and he had begun to better appreciate his daughters' attention.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

After a long and tortuous struggle with illness, Grava Aston was finally on the mend, much to the relief of his two daughters. The sisters had held each others in an emotional embrace when the court doctor gave them the news. They then went to their father's bedside and expressed their joy at his recuperation. He had smiled weakly at them, grateful to be surrounded by those he held dear. His confinement seemed to have slightly mellowed the once stern monarch. Knowing his strength was not what it used to be, he was not going to waste what he had left on unnecessary anger and spite.

But ever conscious of his duties, he demanded details on the state of his country. Despite protests from his daughters about not straining himself, he was determined to hear how the war had progressed and what else had been done. What were the intentions of the allied nations? What treaties had been signed? How stable was the economy? How were the people coping?

His daughters answered each question with calmness and authority. His worst fears were allayed and he was assured that there was nothing to be anxious about. The old king realized that the burden of responsibility for an entire country was now one he could share with his two capable daughters. This was not the first war the house of Aston had endured and it would not be the last.

The old king gazed at the two princesses in awe. It seemed to him that both of them, Millerna in particular, seemed to have grown up in such a short time. And he was proud of them. He saw that Millerna was more mature and had begun to take her responsibilities more seriously and thus displayed an aptitude for politics and administration even she had not anticipated. Her kind and generous nature won the hearts of her people and they recognized her now as a benevolent ruler and not just a lively, young princess.

Eries remained as competent and dignified as ever, if not more so. Her levelheadedness and versatility flourished in such a time of adversity. All looked to her for stability and support. And yet, the king also noticed a subtle change in his elder daughter's countenance, a softening of her expression he recognized because he had undergone a similar change. She had always maintained an impenetrable armor of courtesy and composure that had intimidated everyone she had ever met. But somehow, something or someone must have moved her so profoundly that there was a gentle glow about her that even she could not mask. And it was not unbecoming. The king wondered what had brought this about and only hoped that it would not cost his daughter much pain. He knew that she would be strong enough to bear any trial but he still hoped she would not have to do so.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

There was not much Eries cared to dwell on with regard to the Allies' strategy for the war. She spent more than enough of her waking hours wading those murky waters. And much of her energy had already been devoted to all that. So instead, she chose to think about what had been revealed in the library a few days ago. They had all been called away on various urgent duties so there had not yet been an opportunity to discuss the next steps to take. They had barely time to exchange a word or two with one another before other matters demanded their attention.

Their discovery of the ancient Draconian atonement rite could not have come at a better time. Although they still did not have the complete picture of what it involved, Eries was content that they had something to start with and that her persistent hope had not been in vain. At one point, even she had doubted herself but she had persevered, for Folken's sake, and now their efforts were finally bearing fruit. She had helped show him the path to take and now all that remained was for him to keep moving forward.

And yet somehow, she did not want him to do it all alone. Why was she determined to be so involved? Surely, this was an extremely personal journey. Support and encouragement were welcome and needed but anything more would be going too far. Had she not meddled enough in his affairs?

While she had convinced herself that what she felt was genuine concern for the plight of a friend, albeit one she had not known for very long, she knew that it extended beyond that. Her actions betrayed what she remained reluctant to admit, even to herself. Because allowing herself the luxury of imagining such things would only lead to pain. And now was hardly the time to nurse deep wounds.

To distract herself from such thoughts, Eries recalled the various elements required to enact the rite. She was fairly certain that he had already achieved the first two, with regard to accepting his mistaken decisions during his time in Zaibach, and earning the forgiveness of his younger brother. She discounted the part she had played in the latter event since she was content enough to see the two Fanels coming to an understanding. As for the third stage, that was already covered, since he was doing all he could to save Allen's sister despite never being involved in all the horrors she had been subjected to. Eries was also glad that Folken had an opportunity to show his kind and generous nature, and that others would be able to appreciate this side of him at last.

The final step seemed to be the only part that would require the active participation of another. Was there a role for her to play? she wondered. But surely, it was Folken who would decide who to involve in what might probably be the most crucial stage in the whole affair. But this was the part they knew so little about. But at least they knew who to consult, and Eries was already organizing a potential short trip to Fanelia so that they could speak to Ruhm as soon as possible. He was the one who held all the answers they sought and she would make time for this to happen. She also knew that she would gladly volunteer herself for whatever was needed at this stage.

"Even if it meant risking your life?" a voice inside her head whispered.

She considered the matter for a moment but she was determined. Yes, even if it came to that, she would do it.

Then, she realized that this was the kind of reckless behavior she had always warned Millerna about. And there she was, contemplating actions probably even more reckless than anything her younger sister had ever done.

Had she truly changed so much? Was this too drastic a shift in her character? Or was she finally allowing herself some freedom of choice in her actions? A break from the shackles of duty which bound her and which she had also harshly imposed on herself.

After all, she owed her improved relationship with her sister to whatever change she was currently experiencing. She had opened her mind about Millerna's medical studies as well as Folken's allegiance to the Allies. She had reconciled with Allen over the painful events of the past and had offered to help care for his sister.

Perhaps, this was not such a foolish idea. She would be saving someone's life, after all. Not just anyone, she reminded herself, but a man she had come to greatly esteem in such a short time.

"What do I not owe you?" he had told her in the library and she had reiterated that she expected no form of recompense. But was that strictly true?

What did she want? Not his gratitude. Or rather, not _just_ his gratitude. He had expressed it often enough but whenever he looked at her, there seemed to be something deeper in his eyes. Or was she deceiving herself?

I must think of something else, she told herself. This was too dangerous a path to take.

Ever the planner, she turned her thoughts to the future, already imagining how to organize the world after the war. For she felt certain that the war would come to an end. It was a temporary period of hardship that they would all survive. But rebuilding their lives from the wreckage of war will require all of their strength.

And yet her mind stubbornly wandered back to the subject she had meant to avoid.

But how exactly did she want to envision a future with Folken Fanel? For surely, the atonement rite would succeed and he would then have to consider in his place in a world where Zaibach was no more. And she also needed to consider his place in her life and hers in his. It would be presumptuous of her to think she would play some kind of significant role in his life afterwards.

Even if all that she had secretly wished for would come true, would either of them really be able to embark on a life together? The war would end but their duties would remain. They were both assured of each other's friendship and that would have to be enough. That would be the most reasonable course of action to take and they were nothing if not reasonable.

So why did she still feel miserable?

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

All at once, she felt as if the walls of her own bedchamber were closing in on her. With a sigh of exasperation, she realized that there was no chance that she would sleep at all tonight. So she threw off the covers of her bed and put on a light robe. A late-night stroll always did wonders for one's peace of mind and she felt desperate for some fresh air.

There was a part of the palace she always favored for these occasions, a section of the walls that divided the inner courtyards from the gardens where no guards roamed since it was unlikely to be the point of any attack. No one really ventured out to this part of the palace so she knew that it was a place where she would not be disturbed. It was a secure enough location which also afforded an incomparable view of the city.

She crossed several halls in silence until she reached a small, unlocked door that led to her spot. She climbed the stone steps carefully until she was on the small stretch of stone wall overlooking the royal gardens from one side and the inner courts and the city beyond on the other. The passage was narrow but secure and from this vantage point she could even see the battlefield in the distance, where all seemed relatively calm on this chilly night. No sparks or explosions pierced the darkness and the distant rumble of guymelefs hitting the ground could hardly be heard. She had come here often to reflect on various issues and she had always been comforted by the view before her. She had always been alone during these nightly wanderings but standing there, she had truly felt that she was part of something greater.

Both moons shone brightly as the princess gazed at the rooftops of the capital, under which her people slept safely though still worried about what potential horrors the next day would bring. To think that in a single moment, all this might be shattered and for what? Man's insatiable appetite for power and control. Emperors and kings destroyed everything, with little thought to the countless lives they sacrificed in their greed.

All of a sudden, she felt small and powerless, a single person in the face of a conflict beyond all imaginable proportions. Eries crossed her arms as she stood, staring out into the darkness and wondering what she could possibly do to prevent the catastrophe that Zaibach was bent on causing.

The moment passed and she steeled herself for what was to come, as she had always done. She had never let despair triumph over her before and she was not about to let her guard down now. There were people who needed her and she would never turn her back on them.

All her life she had devoted everything to her country, her duties taking precedence over her desires. But she was beginning the realize that there were duties that mattered other than those that she had allowed to limit herself all these years, and in some cases, these were not completely incompatible with what the heart wanted.

It was certain no matter how this war ended, the world would be irrevocably altered by it. At that moment, Eries Aston felt that she stood on the brink of a profound change, as if the world she had always known was about to be born anew. And while a small part of her was frightened by the terrible prospect of the unknown, she also felt ready to embrace what was to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Worth the Wager**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters of Escaflowne belong to me. No profit is made from this other than reviews and some sense of personal gratification.**

_**Note: **__**Now, here's a Folken-centric chapter meaning we dive into the murky depths of this man's mind. Don't worry, nothing too dark here though again it's exhausting for me to explore. Suffice to say there's a lot going on in there.**____**There are no rainbows and unicorns in memories of Zaibach.**_

_**And though he hasn't appeared in the story yet, Dilandau has talked and thought about a lot in the story so that's always fun for me since he is my favorite character, the cheeky bastard. I also always enjoy thinking about the working relationship (or probably lack thereof) between him and Folken.**_

_**Then, when he starts thinking about Eries, it might get a bit cheesy but hopefully not too out of character. Despite everything, I do think that Folken has a sentimental side. He certainly feels things deeply no matter how expertly he manages to hide it.**____**Anyway, let me know.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Folken Fanel had reached a decision.

He needed to return to Zaibach to find Dilandau. There was no other way the problem of Celena Schezar could be resolved until Folken could make contact with the volatile crimson-eyed soldier. And he believed that by somehow saving Allen Schezar's sister, he might be helping Dilandau as well, regardless of whether the latter even wanted his support. Folken went over all the details as he sat alone in his laboratory, occasionally making notes and preparing materials for the journey ahead. He would work through the night and hopefully, everything would be ready by morning.

"I should have realized it sooner," Folken remonstrated himself. After having suffered at the hands of Dornkirk's scientists himself, he should have known that there may have been other victims of potentially greater experiments. Having seen the adverse effects of his own "luck amplification" experiment on the twins, he knew that the damage the other scientists were capable of was without measure. And for years, he had turned a blind eye to some of the more unsavory aspects of Zaibach science because he had been so taken in by the ideals the emperor had instilled in him. He had been so focused on fulfilling the empire's goals that he had neglected the price others had had to pay for every step forward.

He had no particular fondness for the vicious young captain but he had known Dilandau for some years. They had worked together and developed some kind of reluctant rapport, more of a mutual tolerance of the other's personality for the sake of their missions. Dilandau had always been an arrogant and impudent soldier, taking every opportunity to insult and goad Folken, to try and break the latter's cold facade. Now that Folken thought about it, Dilandau's treatment of him had been somewhat refreshing compared to the complete subordination and blind obedience of the lower ranks and the disdain showed to him by the generals. While Dilandau had always been a handful, he could also be predictable in his mischief. And he was too young to have so much blood on his hands, Folken mused further.

Dilandau was violent and bloodthirsty, quick to anger and quicker still to act on his rage. Folken had often shaken his head in disapproval of the younger man's carefree approach to slaughter and his propensity to destroy everything in his path. But now that Folken had a little more insight into the young man's background, he felt a small stab of sympathy for him, in spite of everything. If the sorcerers had twisted the lives of both an innocent young girl and hardened soldier, then the latter's seemingly insane behavior could somehow be accounted for. He was beginning to see why Dilandau had such an instinct for lashing out against everyone who displeased him even in the slightest. His aggressive exterior and his tendency to keep grudges made more sense in the context of one who may have endured all kinds of abuse. It was all a defense mechanism he had had to develop over time.

Folken shuddered to think of the kind of torture and unnatural experiments Dilandau and Celena had had to endure for all their years in Zaibach. He even felt some genuine pity for Dilandau now that he had some idea of the horrors the latter would have faced under the sorcerers' control. And knowing that a young girl had also been involved was even more chilling.

Zaibach had used them. In the end, they had been nothing but pawns in Emperor Dornkirk's game, toys fashioned to do what that calculating old man needed to secure power. They had never truly been citizens of a country, only tools.

"We have more in common than either of us realized," Folken thought gravely.

Dilandau would not have been pleased to hear that. And he would have never admitted it. He had always made his dislike of Folken perfectly clear though perhaps he still marginally preferred Folken's company to certain other members of the Zaibach military hierarchy, his immediate superior in particular. To Folken's recollection, the only people Dilandau seemed to show any real concern about were his Dragonslayers whom he treated poorly. And yet they all still remained completely devoted to him. But they were all gone and their loss had had a profound effect on their captain. Folken remembered how devastated Dilandau had become after the slaughter (for which Van had been responsible) and thought perhaps this traumatic experience may have triggered the return of Celena Schezar's persona. So much depended on painful events. The advancements of Zaibach seemed to rely on the sufferings of others, Folken observed ruefully. How had he allowed himself to be deceived by them for so long?

"Whether you like it or not, I'm going to help you," the Fanelian thought, silently addressing Dilandau wherever he was, "and though we always had our differences, and I doubt either of us could ever consider the other a friend, our spent together still counts for something, at least to me. And for all your faults, you do not deserve the terrible cards fate has dealt you."

While he was not directly responsible for all that had befallen Dilandau, Folken he still felt that he owed him this path to the truth. Once all this was over, they would answer for their crimes in their own way. Dilandau was stubborn and reckless but he did not run away from the consequences of his actions. But even he deserved some measure of justice. And Folken would give him that chance.

"So this is the mission that will help save me," Folken reflected, turning his mind the stages of the atonement ritual that could change his fate, "this is how I try to right a wrong that was not of my making."

He then reflected on the first two requirements of the ritual and how fortunate he was to have inadvertently fulfilled them, thanks to the two Asturian princesses. They had set him on the path to his salvation without even knowing it and he would never stop being grateful to them.

It was Millerna's interest in his mechanical arm that had helped him accept it as an integral part of himself and not just a reminder of his past failure. For years he had shuddered at the very sight of his arm and there had been times that he considered it, and by extension himself, as a monstrosity. He had avoided thinking about it and how it had been given to him, without his knowledge or consent, after the catastrophe of the succession ritual. It was the young princess who helped him see the metal arm as more than either a testament of his failure in Fanelia or an instrument of Zaibach manipulation. Millerna had focused on a more positive aspect of it, that of an advancement in medicinal technology. Her enthusiasm and inquisitiveness had reminded him of his own similar thirst for knowledge and the reasons why he had studied so hard to become a scientist. She had studied his arm with genuine interest and never showed fear or repulsion. And for the first time in years, he had felt no shame about exposing it.

She had inspired him to share more of his accumulated knowledge with her through the visit to the laboratory. He looked around him now, recalling the enthusiasm with which the princess had approached and observed all his gadgets and notes. She had been full of intelligent questions which he had been only too happy to answer and he was certain that she would make the most of what she had learned.

As Folken scanned his surroundings, his gaze rested on a small desk in a corner of the lab, a sort of work station he had set up for Princess Eries when she had accompanied her sister to visit. He had extended the invitation to her and had been very glad that she had accepted so he had been determined to provide her every convenience he could. He stared at the desk for a few moments as if by doing so he could conjure her presence. He could still vividly remember every detail of the way she had sat there, perusing some of the books he lent her on the history of Gaea and occasionally looking up to see her sister getting excited over some new discovery. There had been a moment he would never forget, when Eries gazed at her sister with such admiration and pride and her face lit up with a warm smile. She had always been so guarded in her expressions that this was a rare and precious occasion. He had been lucky enough to catch it and that vision had remained etched in his memory since.

"You have done more for me than you can ever imagine, Princess Eries," Folken thought. Every look of encouragement, every word of kindness, every small gesture of comfort he would never forget, for these were what helped him feel something other than shame and guilt after his defection. It was she who had restored his hope in the future, the future he had all but given up when his wings turned black. And it was she who had been instrumental in reconciling him with his brother and thus helping him earn the forgiveness of someone he had betrayed.

That the two remaining Fanels were even on speaking terms was all due to Princess Eries' ingenious intervention. Folken and his brother had not had many opportunities to converse but the few times they had spoken were precious to him. And most recently, Van had approached him about the atonement ritual and expressed his encouragement. Apparently, Dryden had informed the young king of this development and the latter had been eager to confirm it.

"Is it true, then?" Van had asked anxiously, "Your wings can turn back?"

"We are not completely certain," Folken had conceded, "but there is apparently a way to reverse the condition. And it is Ruhm who knows all about it."

"That's settled then," the younger brother had declared, "you and I both know that Ruhm is to be trusted on all such matters. If he says it is possible, then I believe him."

Folken had smiled at this. "You must be right."

Van had then become slightly embarrassed about his outburst. He had not meant to show so much eagerness at the prospect of his brother's survival. But then, he was not as adept at masking his emotions as Folken was. He took his leave awkwardly since he was due at the battlefield soon.

"The next time I see you," the young man had said before leaving, "I hope everything will be sorted out."

"I hope so, too," Folken had replied in earnest.

There was still one more stage to prepare for, the one that required a witness of some sort. Folken was reluctant to ask anyone else to have to do this for him but now that several people who were concerned about him were made aware of this part of the rite, he knew that he would be lucky enough to have his pick of friends. The two princesses had openly expressed their support and Dryden was willing to help. It would not take much to convince Van to do it and even Allen Schezar might offer his help, out of indebtedness to Folken for helping with his sister.

Folken had never dreamed he would be this fortunate in his friends, after all that he had done. It was still a tremendous surprise to him, particularly after Nariya and Eriya's deaths, that there were still people who were willing to help him. He was moved, deeply moved and ever more determined to be worthy of all this. He would not let them down. And there was one person, in particular, who he did not want to disappoint - Eries Aston.

There were only so many ways of expressing one's gratitude and Folken felt that he had nearly exhausted this list when it came to thanking Princess Eries for all she had done for him. It was reaching a point when he sounded almost tedious but there was simply no way around it. He was grateful, immensely grateful to her and he wanted her to know that. She brushed off his fervent declarations and downplayed her involvement on so many important occasions and he admired her modesty. But how he wished there was some way to repay her, to show her that her efforts to help him had not been in vain.

And while his gratitude to her knew no bounds, Folken knew that there was more to what he felt for her. He wanted to do everything in his power to protect her, to shield her from any more pain. Not that she needed protection or that she was weak in any way. On the contrary, she was one of the strongest and most courageous people he had ever met. And he knew that all he wanted was her happiness.

That he had any part to play in that happiness was another matter entirely. She had offered her friendship and he had gladly accepted. To expect anything more would be presumptuous. He had gone through all these arguments repeatedly. And yet he still needed constant reminders because part of him could not help but hope. Hope that in whatever future he would be granted, she would have a part in it.

"You're dwelling on a dream," his rational mind told him, "and that can only distract you from the task at hand. It would be best to only think of Princess Eries in terms of not disappointing her with this atonement ritual. And before you can even consider the final step, you must resolve the third."

Of course, Folken thought, for now, all energy must be devoted to Celena and Dilandau's cause. He could not afford to fail. And when the matter was resolved, only then would he arrange to see Ruhm to ask about what else he needed to do.

He finalized his preparations and left a detailed account of what he planned to do written on his desk. He would leave it with either Princess Eries or Lord Dryden before he left to discreetly infiltrate Zaibach. It was a risky undertaking but the best option there was.

There were still a few hours before dawn and though he needed sleep, he knew it would not come tonight. He decided to take a stroll in the palace gardens, to relish some of the final moments he had left before his mission. This place had been his refuge in more ways than one and he was reluctant to leave it.

The light of the two moons illuminated his path through the gardens, allowing him to appreciate their beauty. He took his time, savoring the sight of each delicate flower and breathing in their fragrance, trying his best to save every detail of this moment in his memory.

But as Folken turned around, something caught his eye that made him forget the splendor of the gardens. Standing alone on the stone wall that divided the palace grounds, her golden hair blowing in the light breeze, was Princess Eries. Though she had her back towards him, Folken knew it was her. He would recognize that regal posture anywhere. Under the light of the two moons, standing straight and tall in a simple, pale robe, looking fearlessly ahead of her, the lady seemed ethereal, and Folken was drawn to her as never before. He ignored all his mind's rational protests and warnings of impropriety as he opened his shirt and spread his wings.


	7. Chapter 7

**Worth the Wager**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters of Escaflowne belong to me. No profit is made from this other than reviews and some sense of personal gratification.**

_**Note: **__**Now, here's a chapter that I have had planned for ages so I'm glad we've reached this point. It's one of those definitive moments in the story that I had conceptualized even when the full structure of the story had not yet been formed in my head. I hope that I did justice to the scene I imagined so vividly.**_

_**This is a very significant scene for both of them and I was really excited to write it. But it also turned into a nightmare because of how important it was to get the tone just right. As I was drafting this, the ending was originally something a little more dramatic and action-packed but I scrapped it. Because when I wrote the last line, I thought it was just a perfect way to end the scene. And I also realized that this story works better as a collection of quiet but powerful moments, captured more in dialogue and subtle expressions than grandiose displays. It's funny to think that this trilogy has no sword fights or guymelef duels and yet still explores a lot of the characters and their motivations.**_

_**Forgive me if parts of this chapter are a bit cheesy. I hope that given the development in the six previous chapters, not to mention the two previous installments of this crazy series, these two can be a bit more candid with one another. Not too candid, of course, but enough to not seem completely out of character.**_

_**I worked hard to establish the tone of this part. It was a challenge but it is also one of my favorite chapters. If on at least one point in this chapter you wanted them to kiss, then I have achieved my goal. So do let me know if I succeeded.**_

_**Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy!**_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Eries heard the soft flutter of wings and turned around just in time to see Folken Fanel land gracefully beside her.

"Lord Folken!" cried the startled princess, gaping incredulously at the large black wings she had heard so much about and never seen until now. "What are you doing here?"

"Forgive my intrusion."

A number of excuses came to mind, each one flimsier than the last, so he decided that, embarrassing as it was, the truth would be the best option.

"This was the fastest way to get here."

"Of course," she replied with slight amusement as she continued to stare at the man before her.

Standing there with his raven wings outstretched and his metal arm glinting in the moonlight, he made a truly impressive figure and as Eries struggled to make sense of what she saw, the word "otherworldly" came to mind. Even the girl from the Mystic Moon, despite her strange attire, still seemed ordinary compared to this. In such a presence, Eries felt completely unremarkable but she was not bothered by this. There was too much to be admired and she could not find the words to express it.

Folken, however, had suddenly grown nervous under the scrutiny of someone he held in such high esteem. He had only ever shown his wings to Van and Hitomi, having always been conscious of his Draconian heritage as well as ashamed of their current, damning color. As the princess continued to gaze at him in silence, her expression unreadable, Folken felt even more exposed and vulnerable and he regretted his impulsiveness. There was so much more to this than the impropriety of approaching a princess alone and shirtless. After all, she had already seen that much when her sister had examined his mechanical arm. But he wanted her to see him as he truly was. After all she had done to help him, she deserved that much. And he tried to imagine what she thought, seeing even the side of him that he usually kept hidden.

"I must seem like some kind of abomination," he thought ruefully, "an appalling creature, part monster and part machine."

He almost regretted his decision to approach her so abruptly. How had he expected her to react? He would not blame her if she turned away from him in repulsion. And yet he knew that nothing would wound him more than such a reaction from her. He could bear rejection from anyone else, but not her, not now.

But his fears were allayed when instead of running away, Eries took a few hesitant steps closer. Shock had given way to fascination and she extended a trembling hand towards one of his wings.

"May I?" she asked timidly, looking at him for permission.

Folken was so taken aback by this request that he merely nodded in response. As Eries closed the distance between them, Folken felt his heart pound so forcefully that he wondered if she could hear it too. He then held his breath as the princess reached out and stroked a wing gently.

The feathers were soft to touch and felt as smooth as silk in her fingers. She remembered the single black feather she had found in his laboratory what seemed like ages ago. She still kept it in between the pages of the book he had lent her, the single feather that had set them both on this path.

Eries gazed at the wing tenderly for a few moments while Folken struggled to remain completely calm. No one had ever been this close to him before and though he had no objection to this, he was not sure how to react.

Eries met Folken's gaze briefly before blushing and hastily dropping her hand and taking a few steps back, establishing a more respectable distance between them. Folken found that he could breathe normally once more.

"Forgive me," said Eries abashedly, unable to provide any excuse for her actions. Folken shook his head and gave her a small, reassuring smile even as he recovered from his own embarrassment.

There was another moment of anxious silence before Folken seemed to have found his voice. "I'm leaving for Zaibach in the morning," he blurted out, "after much careful study, I'm certain that the only way I can help Celena Schezar is by finding Dilandau. And for that I will have to infiltrate the military camp and hopefully, the answers to this problem will begin to manifest as soon as I speak to him again. After that, I have some ideas of where we might proceed to understand more about the Fate Alteration experiments."

"Oh," was all Eries said in reply. She was still slightly rattled after the what had just transpired between them although she admitted that there ought to be no harm in showing an interest in his wings. These had been the topic of so many urgent discussions so she was glad to finally see them and she was thankful that he had decided to trust her with this revelation. Eries knew him well enough to understand that appearing before her like this was deeply personal. Even allowing her to touch the feathers of his wings was surely a rare gift.

As for his trip to Zaibach, she did not question his plan though she felt slightly disappointed that he would be leaving so soon. But she was heartened by the fact that he would be making significant progress in fulfilling his mission.

Folken regarded her cautiously, unsure of what to make of her reaction. She had not spoken for some time and she seemed to be lost in thought. "I will not betray you," he assured her, feeling the urgent need to assert his loyalty.

"Lord Folken, the thought never even crossed my mind," Eries replied, noting his distress and swiftly clearing up a potential misunderstanding, "I was simply coming up with a plan of my own. While you are off dealing with Celena Schezar's condition, I thought I might take a trip to Fanelia to consult your friend about the final stage in the atonement ritual. Time is of the essence and I think it would be more efficient to find out what else needs to be done even as you are fulfilling one task. This way, by the time you return, you will know what to do next."

Folken could not help but stare at her. "You would do this for me?" he asked in awe, as was becoming a habit whenever he spoke to her, "when you have already done so much."

"You know that I would be only too happy to help," Eries replied earnestly.

"Yes, but…" Folken began to protest.

"And I assure you, I may have some selfish reasons for this," the princess conceded, interrupting him, "Taking this trip would be a welcome respite from my burdens here. Not that I would be abandoning any duties, of course. But my sister seems to have nearly everything in hand, and my father's condition has significantly improved. And lately, my presence seems to have become redundant in some council sessions. I am sure nothing would go amiss if I were to be gone temporarily. I would much rather be of some use elsewhere."

"Your reasons are not as selfish as you seem to think, princess," Folken remarked with a smile, "and I can have no objection to your plan. I can only regret that I will not be able to personally introduce Ruhm to you."

"I'm sure there will be another opportunity for that when all this is over," said the princess.

They then discussed their plans in more detail and resolved to make all the necessary arrangements. With Van out on the battlefield, Eries had decided that she would ask for the help of his cat-girl companion, Merle, who would surely be a proper guide to Fanelia and would be able to arrange for a meeting with Ruhm. Folken agreed and praised her for her excellent judgement. As usual, Princess Eries had given the plan a lot of thought. He was also relieved to know that she would not be making the journey alone. Merle could be trusted completely to keep the princess out of any trouble. And so the matter was settled.

"I cannot say how long it will take for me to sort the matter out in Zaibach," Folken conceded gravely, "and even getting Dilandau's cooperation is sure to be a challenge. There are still so many factors that cannot be accounted for, so many potential risks."

"Let's try not to dwell on those aspects," Eries advised, "while it is important to keep them in mind, we might be better served by focusing on success."

The alternative is too painful, she added to herself. If I let myself be dragged down by doubts now, all will be lost.

"I confess I had never been much for optimism before," the princess acknowledged, "it did not seem very practical."

"And you are nothing if not practical," Folken commended her. He knew the trait only too well.

Eries smiled at him gratefully. "But I have since learned that there is no real harm in some optimism," she elaborated, "it can even be quite useful, as long as it is in moderation. As in all things, a balance must be struck, in this case, between caution and hope."

"You're absolutely right," Folken agreed, "it is always in excess or deficiency that problems arise."

They spent a few moments in cheerful contemplation. This was what they both enjoyed so much about the other's company. With no one else were they able to communicate so much with so little. There existed such a profound understanding, a compatibility of their minds and temperaments, despite the difference in their background and experience.

Folken realized that she had brought so much into his life in such a short time, and there was truly no one else who had made such a profound effect on him. He would never presume to have had a similar impact on her life but he knew that she had still been moved. And once again, he was reminded of how inadequate any attempt at recompense would be in the face of such debt.

"Princess Eries, how can I even begin to express my gratitude to you for all that you've done for me?" Folken said earnestly, aware that this line of conversation between them was becoming almost tedious, "I can hardly believe my good fortune at having earned your trust and support."

"Please, Lord Folken," Eries protested fervently, "I beg you not to see me as someone you are forever indebted to. As much as I appreciate it, I do not desire eternal gratitude."

Having spoken impulsively, Eries hoped that he would not ask her what she truly desired. She had already revealed more than she had intended to and she was ill-prepared for any continuation of that sentiment. To her great relief, that thread of the conversation was not pursued.

Folken had been too taken aback by her outburst and its implications that he had no ready reply. And he was on his guard against saying something carelessly, to avoid embarrassing them both. He had acted rashly enough for one night.

"You may not believe it but I have also benefited from all this," Eries continued earnestly, "I have valued all our conversations as well as all the support you have given us during this trying time. You are too modest to admit that the completion of the atonement rite notwithstanding, you have already done a great deal of good. And I believe that given the chance, you can help build a better, kinder world in the future."

Once again, Folken stared at her in awe, humbled by her faith in him. How could one respond to such praise? Especially since he still felt that he did not deserve it. Eries never failed to leave him dumbfounded. While it was true that he did feel a profound gratitude towards her, there was also more to it and he was both relieved and nervous about expressing this. But he knew better than to leave the matter completely unresolved. Somehow they were both aware that this was an opportunity not to be wasted.

"Let me assure you, Princess Eries, that you are so much more to me than a generous benefactor," he began carefully, and then solemnly met her gaze. For a moment, he considered taking her hand in his but he decided against it. It would be painful if she pulled away.

"And though I have only had the honor of your acquaintance for a short time," he continued, "you have become one of the most important people in my life and your happiness is what I desire above all else. I wish I could build a world that will not disappoint you."

Moved by such a fervent declaration, Eries' eyes widened before she turned away timidly. She found that she could not face him directly and yet she knew that she needed to say something so as not to discourage him. It seemed only fitting on an evening filled with revelations.

"You are too hard on the world, Lord Folken, and you must think me too easily disappointed," Eries replied, choosing her words with great care as she directed her gaze to the horizon, "For all its faults, this world has given me ample causes for happiness, not least in the people I love."

Folken blinked at those last words and could only gape at the lady in wonder. He dared not utter another word, afraid that it would ruin such a powerful moment. He was not even sure if he had interpreted her words properly or if he was laboring under some grand delusion. He reminded himself not to read too much into it and yet he could not help but feel elated. The lingering doubts that had plagued him for the last few days began to dissipate as he reached another momentous decision.

Cautiously, he stepped forward until he stood beside the princess and silently gazed at the magnificent view as the sunlight began to spread across the rooftops of the city. Folken knew then that whatever future Eries saw before her, he wanted to be a part of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Worth the Wager**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters of Escaflowne belong to me. No profit is made from this other than reviews and some sense of personal gratification.**

_**Note: **__**A fun change of venue. We've been stuck in Asturia all this time so it was interesting to leave it for a bit. And it also makes room for some unusual character interactions. I'm glad to include Merle in this story, albeit briefly. **_

_**Most other stories already focus on Van and Hitomi, and the series pretty much revolved around them so I like giving attention to the other characters. This also gave me a chance to include Ruhm, who I've always wanted to know more about. Ruhm is such a fascinating character and doesn't get nearly enough attention in the series. There is so much to explore about Fanelia and about beast-people, in general, that makes Gaea such a rich and interesting world and wonderful fuel for fiction.**_

_**I tweaked a bit of Draconian/Fanelian lore but hopefully nothing that seems outrageous or out of place. I have always been more interested in the history and mythology of Gaea more than the guymelef fights.**_

_**And this turned out a lot longer than I expected. Sorry about that.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"We're nearly there," Merle announced as their ship entered Fanelian territory.

They were a small traveling party: Princess Eries, Merle and an entourage composed mostly of Allen's most trusted crewmen. This was not considered an official trip and its full purpose was not revealed to all on board the ship. But they were discreet and trustworthy men whose only concern was the safety of the two women.

Eries peered out one of the windows of the small vessel to get a better view of their destination. She and Folken had parted ways abruptly after their last conversation, anxious about being seen in what may seem like a compromising position. People had begun scuttling into the courtyard below the wall as the sun rose so they had taken leave of each other hastily. She had extracted a promise from him that he would not risk his life needlessly during his mission and then watched him take flight before anyone could see him.

The princess' eyes widened at what she beheld and she raised a hand to her mouth in alarm. Despite having had an idea of what to expect, she was still not prepared to witness the extent of the devastation. To see an entire country in ruins was always distressing, even when the damage was no longer recent.

Folken had spent some time here before seeking asylum in Asturia. Eries could barely imagine how the guilt and remorse must have tortured him as he stood in the midst of the destruction he had been responsible for. He had stood in the ruins and mourned. It was no wonder he had felt undeserving of redemption.

"So this is what's left," the princess whispered in horror, taking in the view.

"Not all of it."

Merle had walked up beside her and gazed out the window at the remnants of her home. Eries looked at the girl with concern but noticed that there was less sorrow in Merle's eyes than she had expected. There was pain but also some measure of acceptance and even, hope.

"Many were still able to flee the attack in time," Merle recounted gravely, "some survivors sought shelter and asylum in neighboring countries while others, like Ruhm's clan, have managed to rebuild their homes and continue living here. For now, there is no immediate threat from Zaibach since all they ever really wanted was to get their hands on Escaflowne. But if the war continues and Zaibach wins…"

She left the sentence unfinished, unable to even imagine the consequences. Eries laid a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"That's a possibility we are working tirelessly to eliminate," the princess said gently, "and with the growing unity and strength of the allies as well as your own Lord Van's courage and determination, there is a very good chance we will succeed."

Merle nodded. "Lord Van will do whatever he can to stop Zaibach," she said resolutely, staring once more at the ruins below, "to stop them from ever doing this again."

It was a sorry sight indeed, but even all this damage could be repaired. The passage of time left its mark and the land was slowly beginning to heal. Vines and moss had grown over the wreckage, sometimes covering up broken foundations. Nature was reclaiming all that man had destroyed and was making room between the cracks of fallen pillars and broken boulders for new life to sprout. In time, the beauty of Fanelia would be restored.

Eries made a mental note to organize a greater relief effort in Asturia for the victims of this tragedy. The people of Fanelia had suffered incalculable losses while the Asturians were fortunate enough to have adequate protection and ample resources. The princess was certain to receive enough support for this endeavor once she presented it at court. She's knew that there were enough supplies that could be donated and transported to Fanelia, to help its people make a fresh start.

It still struck Eries as extraordinary that after all that had happened, her path had led her back here. She remembered visiting Fanelia with her family many years ago. It had been a brief, official trip but full of pleasant albeit not very vivid memories. The Fanels had been very hospitable to her family. She had been shy as a girl, difficult to coax out of her shell, preferring to bury herself in a book whenever she had the opportunity. But she remembered how friendly the older prince had been to her, how warmly he had smiled and how she had recognized in him the same reticent nature.

This was the moment they first met but considering the diverging paths they had taken since that blessed moment of childhood, Eries did not care to draw comparisons between their past selves and with who they had both become.

"It hardly matters now," she thought, "so much has changed. We are no longer the innocent, smiling children we were then."

But despite how the world had hardened them both, certain aspects of their past selves remained. Even now, after all she had achieved, her natural timidity would sometimes surface, and she had observed on occasion, that a hint of Folken's old smile would appear on his face, albeit only briefly.

Merle continued to observe her companion with a keen interest. While the purpose of this trip had been explained to her, she continued to wonder at the depth of the princess' involvement. She was not against a reconciliation between the Fanel brothers, especially since she knew that this would make Van happy and he deserved that. If he could find it in his heart to forgive his brother, she would follow suit.

But what had taken her by surprise was Eries' role in this quest to save Folken's life. The cat-girl had her suspicions about the lady's motives for helping but she did not dare voice them, seeing how different the reserved Eries was from her younger, more approachable sister. And she had not really paid particular attention to either Folken or Eries during their time in Asturia since her main priority had always been Van's welfare. If she wanted to know more about this, Merle would have to content herself with her own observations. And she was glad of the distraction from her constant worrying about Van. She always felt helpless when he was off in the battlefield because there was no way for her to protect him. She knew he was a brave and strong fighter but she still could not help but worry. With this mission, she hoped that she would at least have some good news for him when he returned from the fighting.

They flew over the capital city until they reached the edge of the forest. The village of Arzas, home of Ruhm and his clan, was located deeper into the wood. But Merle had sent a message to Ruhm before they left Asturia informing him of their arrival. So as the ship landed, the clan leader himself was there to welcome them. The tall wolf-man greeted his guests warmly as Merle made the necessary introductions. Ruhm bowed respectfully to Eries who returned the gesture. He then affectionately ruffled Merle's hair, causing the cat-girl to protest for a moment before grinning at her old friend.

"It is an honor to welcome you to our humble home, Princess Eries," Ruhm said formally.

"The honor is mine," the princess replied, "and I thank you for accommodating us on such short notice."

"It is no trouble at all. In fact, I was happy to receive your message. It is rare for us to receive good news these days."

Ruhm smiled amiably and led his guests down the path to his village. Once they reached the small collection of houses filled with the hustle-bustle of daily activity, Eries could not help but smile. There was life still in Fanelia and the resilience of these people could only bode well for the future. She was greeted respectfully by the members of Ruhm's clan and she returned the gestures with grace and gratitude. But she noticed that she was also getting curious glances from the others and she heard parents shush the children who had begun to whisper theories amongst themselves for the reason a princess had arrived in their simple village.

Merle was less constrained and eagerly approached old acquaintances, all of whom looked pleased to see her and asked news of Van which she was only happy to provide. While Merle was busy catching up with her friends, Ruhm led the princess into a small hut where a table had been set with some tea and local delicacies. He helped the lady to a chair and offered her some tea.

"You have a lovely home," Eries said admiringly as she accepted the tea, "and you take too much upon yourself."

"Nonsense, it's not everyday that we get to welcome royalty in our humble abode," Ruhm replied dismissively, "Now, I believe we have business to discuss."

Pleased that the wolf-man had gone straight to the point, Eries at once mentioned the atonement ritual.

"I'm afraid Lord Folken was unable to come and ask you about this in person as he is off on another urgent errand," she explained, "and I took it upon myself to come on his behalf since I understand time is of the essence."

"You were wise to do so," Ruhm commended her, "and it is indeed very kind of you to do this for him."

"I was happy to help," was all Eries said in reply. She sensed that she could trust Ruhm but she still remained guarded about revealing her own feelings. But she was at ease in his company, something she could not say of many in her acquaintance. He was polite and respectful but also very direct. She noticed that he was even-tempered and reliable and he was genuinely concerned about Folken.

"I was hoping he'd come around even after he refused when he was last here," the wolf-man admitted, "Like a typical Fanel, he tends to be stubborn about something once he's put his mind to it. I am so glad you convinced him to go through with it."

"You give me too much credit."

"I'm sure you're being modest. I saw how determined he was to meet his doom."

"I'll admit that it was a challenge to make him change his mind and he did so very reluctantly. But once we found out that there was truly a way for him to be saved, he relented. And it turns out that he had already begun taking this path without even knowing it."

"So he remembered some of the steps, after all," Ruhm said with satisfaction, "I'm pleased to hear it."

Eries then went into detail on all Folken had done to be able to accept his past, earn the forgiveness of Van, and help save Celena Schezar. She also mentioned her requesting Dryden to do research on Draconian lore and that revelatory discussion they had had in the library.

Ruhm sipped his tea as he listened to this account. It heartened him to learn about Folken's efforts to make amends, especially to Van. After their disastrous confrontation the last time they were in Fanelia, Ruhm wasn't sure that there was much chance of reconciliation. And having been close to their family all his life, he wanted only a happy future for them both.

And he was intrigued by the involvement of the lady before him and eager to understand the exact nature of her relationship with Folken. But she was not an easy person to read, her words carefully chosen and her expressions guarded. She betrayed very little about herself and her link to Folken but Ruhm was still able to draw some conclusions.

Until now, Ruhm had known very little about the princesses of Asturia and his limited knowledge had come from their reputations. He was aware that the eldest one had been married to the Duke of Freid and had passed away some years ago. For some reason, the youngest was the heir to the throne and she was known to be a lively, headstrong girl who was also kind and generous. The older sister's reputation was beyond reproach and she was known as a capable and intelligent woman, responsible in her duties and of a very serious countenance.

Having met her now, Ruhm confirmed some of these impressions of her. Her manner was dignified and proper and she carried herself with the confidence, but not arrogance, of someone who knew what she was doing. There was a firmness about her that told him that she was not one to be trifled with. And yet, for all that, he also noticed a certain gentleness in her, a sincerity borne from a loving heart that she must have shielded all her life. The conviction in her eyes and the very act of her coming all this way for someone unrelated to her showed Ruhm that when she chose to, she had the capacity to care deeply about someone and to do whatever it took to protect them.

Ruhm could see how Folken could have been drawn to her, as surely he was. The wolf-man also knew enough about his old friend's good qualities to see how Folken might have inspired such affection. But knowing Folken, such profound feelings would have undoubtedly been kept to himself. And from what Ruhm was seeing of the princess, he knew it very likely that she would have done the same, even if the connection was painfully obvious.

"You are both too reserved for your own good," Ruhm thought, "perhaps a little push would not be amiss."

Having heard the princess' account, he began to give her the answers she had come for. He also had an inkling of what her response would be when she knew the truth.

"You are right about the first three steps," he said approvingly, "and I'm glad to hear that Folken has taken care of them already. As for the last stage, Folken was not very far off the mark when he said it would involve someone else. It's a simple enough proceeding if the right person is ready for it. All that remains is for someone to formally vouch for him, to stake his or her life for Folken's. And only when all four tasks have been accomplished will his wings turn white again."

"I see," Eries said solemnly, having reached a decision almost instantly. She had suspected that it would be something like this and now that it was confirmed, she did not hesitate. "Well, then, let me do it. I shall vouch for him."

Ruhm smiled. "I had a feeling you'd say that."

"I suppose my coming all this way was some indication," Eries conceded, "though I had hoped not to seem too transparent."

"Rest assured, I don't think it was obvious to everyone," Ruhm told her affably, "people were curious, naturally, but without knowing the details of your visit, I'm sure they merely considered it a kindness shown by Asturia on one of its allies."

Eries nodded. "And I am going to improve our efforts to aid Fanelia during these trying times," she asserted, "regardless of any personal considerations, it is also my moral duty."

"I am sure no one doubts your sincerity," Ruhm replied before adding, in a more serious tone, "but I hope you realize the seriousness of your decision regarding Folken. It is a crucial part of the process and a risky one at that. You will be, in effect, staking your life on this."

"I understand," the princess said resolutely, "and so I shall.""

Ruhm looked at her admiringly before extending a hand and shaking one of the princess'. "Then, I believe Folken is as good as saved. Thank you. I had hoped he would find someone who would have such faith in him despite everything. He is very fortunate, indeed."

Eries blushed slightly at such praise and nodded gratefully to her companion before asking, "Is that all that is required? For me to express my intent sincerely and nothing else."

"It is a fairly straightforward procedure, the ancients who created it had no use for excessive intricacies," Ruhm explained, "besides, all four tasks are difficult enough to achieve if someone has truly committed many grave crimes. Not all those cursed with black wings have been particularly repentant in the end. But now that we're talking about it, there is one more thing. However, most consider it ceremonial."

"You would not have mentioned it if it was purely symbolic," Eries remarked. She was determined to leave no stone unturned. She had come this far.

"Quite right," Ruhm agreed, "and there is no real harm to it, if you would be willing. If you will permit me, I must make a small cut on your hand so that some of your blood may be spilled, as a simple gesture to prove your sincerity."

"A compact sealed with blood, hardly shocking," the princess commented, unperturbed. "The ancients did have a tendency to include blood in most of their rituals. If that is all, then let us proceed."

Once again, Ruhm was impressed by her composure and courage. She was nothing if not thorough. He explained the rest of the process to her and she agreed. He went to make all the preparations. First, he brought out an heirloom which was usually employed for any ancient ritual, a dagger with runes engraved on its hilt. Once this was secured, Ruhm escorted the princess to a clearing in the woods not far from the village, a small patch of sacred ground.

"It is said that the very earth beneath our feet has restorative properties," the wolf-man explained, "that no matter what tragedies befall Fanelia and its people, they will always be able to recover."

"I have seen evidence enough of that today," remarked Eries, "the people are resilient and have already begun to rebuild their lives."

"There will always be second chances for those willing to take them," Ruhm observed. "Here we are, then."

Eries nodded and extended her right hand. With the greatest care, Ruhm unsheathed his dagger and made a swift cut across the lady's palm. She winced but said nothing else. He nodded at her to continue so she clenched her fist over the wound and spilled more than few drops of her blood on the ground. There was no flash of light or rumbling of the earth but both of them felt the presence of an ancient power for a moment in those woods.

"It is done," the wolf-man declared solemnly.

He cleaned and dressed Eries' wound carefully and they made their way back to the village.

"I must thank you again for all your help," the princess told Ruhm, "and if there is any way to repay your kindness,…"

"There is no need," Ruhm assured her, "it is reward enough for me to know that a dear friend will be saved. And in the process, I have made a new one. It is an great honor."

"The honor is mine," Eries said with a smile.

"Then, if you would forgive my impertinence, I understand that you are very cautious and reserved," Ruhm counseled, " but you have a kind and generous heart, and you must allow yourself to listen to it from time to time."

The princess gave him a puzzled look, unsure of what exactly he expected her to say. But he seemed to understand her turmoil and she was willing to listen to his advice.

"You must not be afraid to feel what you feel," he continued, relieved that she took no offense at his words.

"Even if it means taking great risks?" Eries asked softly.

"You have just risked your own life for him today," Ruhm reminded her gently, "Would you say that was worth the wager?"

"Yes, of course," she replied with renewed conviction, looking at her bandaged hand with pride.

"You must love him very much," Ruhm said.

Eries' eyes widened briefly at hearing the words spoken out loud for the first time. But she knew it was the truth she could no longer deny.

"Yes," she said simply, almost in a whisper, so much of herself revealed in a single word. She turned to meet the wolf-man's gaze with more certainty.

"Then, I wish you both every happiness in the world," Ruhm said warmly, looking at her with encouragement.

"Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Worth the Wager**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters of Escaflowne belong to me. No profit is made from this other than reviews and some sense of personal gratification.**

_**Note: **__** Posted on the Ides of March! So this is going to hurt.**_

_**I didn't want to get into too much detail on the mission to save Dilandau and Celena because the process for that is not really the focus of the story. And it's not like I can research on Zaibach science or anything so as long as parts of this story don't read like complete gibberish, we should be fine.**_

_**It's the results that count. And this was another opportunity to include a character who, once again, does not get enough attention on the series and is a fascinating beast-person as well. Jajuka was introduced late into the series and I really wish knew more about him. So here he is.**_

_**Since this story is much longer than the previous two installments and wider in scope, I hope it makes sense that it includes more characters while maintaining the style of being more about character interactions and conversations than epic battles or action sequences. I also like giving minor characters, especially the non-human ones, some representation and appreciation.**_

_**I'll try to get the next chapter up very soon. But I'd love to get your feedback on this one.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Emperor Dornkirk is dead."

The news spread like wildfire from the battlefield to the surrounding towns. There was some doubt at first but when the smoke rose from a large explosion in the Zaibach capital and when soldiers heard the crash as what had been considered an impenetrable fortress crumbled to the ground, people got a better sense of what had happened. Numerous speculations on what had brought this about began to be disseminated and no one could agree on a single account. Some said that a clandestine group of allied soldiers had infiltrated the Emperor's lodgings to carry out an assassination attempt. Others argued that a bomb had been planted in the fortress by spies and others still asserted that driven by despair at the prospect of a humiliating defeat, the old man had chosen to end his own life. Whatever version of the event, all agreed that the mysterious ruler of the most dangerous and powerful empire on Gaea was gone for good.

The surviving Zaibach soldiers threw down their weapons in surrender, too dazed by the news to fully comprehend what would happen next. They had entered into the battlefield assured of victory. Guymelefs paused in their rampage and there was just a general slowing down of all activity. This development left them all completely stunned. To the surprise of many, the great conflict ended not with a bang but with a whimper.

Most of the remaining combatants were not so much elated but relieved at the outcome of events. Much blood had already been spilled during this war and it was heartening to know that the carnage had finally reached an end.

Soon what had begun as anxious whispers grew into jubilant cries as people realized the significance of this event. In a single moment, the fate of the world had been decided.

Zaibach had fallen. The war was over.

As expected, the whole world began to celebrate. Impromptu festivals and parades were organized and the remaining soldiers had begun to march home in victory, their people showering thanks and praise to them for their service to their country. The roads were filled with joyous citizens, welcoming the new dawn of peace.

But Eries Aston could not join in the festivities. Not yet. There was still much work to be done, despite the good news.

The various world leaders had to decide on how to deal with the remaining Zaibach troops as well as the redistribution of the land and resources of the defeated empire. The return of all the surviving soldiers from the battlefield had to be organized as well the care of the wounded and the proper burials for the fallen. New treaties had to be drawn up to ensure peace in the future and to agree on how to proceed from here. These were just some of the many duties the Asturian princess had to contend with, and she especially wanted to provide as much support as she could to her younger sister, who was assuming more and more responsibilities.

And added to the already substantial workload was a more particular, personal concern that weighed very heavily on Eries' mind. Since her return from her brief but significant trip to Fanelia, she had not received any news about Folken Fanel. She knew that he had been able to successfully leave for Zaibach but whether he reached his destination safely or achieved the goal he had set out for himself remained a mystery. And in the flurry of activity after the end of the war was declared, it was difficult to be able to find relevant information on the status of an individual, no matter how important. So as always, Eries knew she would have to be patient.

But she had her theories on what had befallen him and why it was taking so long for him to make contact once more. She was fairly certain that he had been involved in the Emperor's death though she could not explain why. He had spoken with such determination the last time she had seen him and though it had been on the subject of saving Celena Schezar, Eries also knew that if given the opportunity to tip the scales in their favor, he would have taken it. Defeating the Emperor had always been one of his greatest priorities and he surely had had a hand in the old man's downfall, even in the midst of his other mission.

What worried her were the reports coming about the explosion in the capital, and the complete destruction of the Emperor's fortress. According to the limited information that was reaching Asturia, no one in the vicinity of that explosion would have survived. It was a prospect that Eries refused to consider until there was more information. Until they were absolutely certain of what had happened, she would not even entertain such disturbing thoughts.

"You must always be prepared for the worst," a voice in her head urged, "spare yourself the disappointment and grief."

That had been her philosophy, a defense mechanism that had served her well over the years. But she had recently allowed herself some leeway in this perspective and she found it reasonable enough to sustain some hope for the time being. Fortunately, there was more than enough work to keep her distracted. There was nothing she despised more than waiting in idleness.

The days passed and the gradually, things were falling into place. The battlefields were almost cleared of debris and all the remaining Zaibach soldiers had been taken into custody. Negotiations were underway among the allied leaders and the soldiers had begun returning to their homes. The damage to lives and property was slowly being repaired.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Several days after the news of Dornkirk's demise, a disheveled Zaibach soldier arrived in Palas. He was a tall, dog-man who wore the uniform of the Dragonslayers. By some impressive means, he and his companion had managed to enter the Asturian city without attracting too much attention to themselves and he had successfully reached the doors of the palace before anyone could stop him. He carried a cloaked figure in his arms and he refused to be sent away.

"My name is Jajuka," he declared, "and I would like to request an audience with either Princess Eries or Princess Millerna. This is a matter of great urgency."

When questioned, he could only reveal that he held in his arms the unconscious figure of Celena Schezar.

The two princesses rushed to meet him immediately and confirmed that the girl he carried was indeed the younger sister of Allen Schezar. She was unconscious but seemed unscathed, in stark contrast to the battered appearance of her guardian. Jajuka's fur was matted, his face was full of scratches, and his armor was severely damaged in some places. And he seemed extremely weak, barely able to walk or even stand. The sheer determination to deliver Celena to safety seemed to have been his only source of energy. As soon as the dog-man gently passed the young girl into the arms of Eries Aston, he collapsed on the spot. The princess immediately ordered someone to tend to the soldier's injuries while she and Millerna took care of Celena themselves.

So many ideas were rushing through Eries' mind as she organized the care of their two new guests. If Celena Schezar was restored to them, as what seemed to be the case, then surely Folken had succeeded in his mission. But where was he?

Eries knew that the only one she could consult on Folken's whereabouts was the soldier, Jajuka, since Celena remained unconscious. But the dog-man had succumbed to his numerous injuries and to utter exhaustion. He needed much rest so as much as the princess was eager for news, she could not interrogate him. But she was glad to finally have someone who would know the truth.

Allen had not yet returned from the battlefield so he was promptly summoned. The princesses were certain that as soon as he heard the news that his sister was safe and sound with them, he would not delay coming back. They had some good news for him at last.

Celena woke from her slumber and began to recover her strength but unfortunately, she could not recall anything that had happened to her. She had even been puzzled at how she had come to be in the palace, but the princesses had been gentle and reassuring. They also told her that her brother would be arriving soon and this raised the girl's spirits significantly.

Soon, her rescuer had regained consciousness and though he was still very weak and some of his speech was muddled, he managed to give a piecemeal account of what he had witnessed in Zaibach.

"I was a member of the Dragonslayers," he explained, "and I served under Lord Dilandau Albatou. But I have also known the Lady Celena for some years. I was assigned to watch over her when she was just a child and had newly arrived in Zaibach."

While unable to speak for long periods of time, Jajuka struggled and provided the princesses with some idea of Celena's story, most of which corroborated what they had already suspected thanks to Folken's research. Jajuka had not been involved in the experiments the young girl had been subjected to but he had been her protector until the persona of Dilandau Albatou took over and was sent away to be trained as a soldier. It was only recently, when Dilandau had become unstable and Celena's persona had reasserted itself, that Jajuka had spent time with her again.

"And then, during one of lulls in battle these past few days, I came across Lord Folken in Lord Dilandau's tent," Jajuka continued, and Eries had tensed immediately at the mention of Folken's name, "I don't know how he managed to sneak into the camp undetected but Lord Folken has his ways. He and Lord Dilandau were having an argument when I found them." The dog-man proceeded to describe the conversation as best as he could.

"I know this may sound strange," Folken had said, "but I'm here to help you."

"Help me? I don't need any help," Dilandau had retorted, "and especially not from a traitor like you."

Folken had expected such a hostile response and remained calm even as the young soldier threatened to expose him or even injure him. Folken had insisted that Dilandau needed his help to discover the truth, and when he mentioned Celena Schezar, Jajuka knew at once that Folken was truly trying to save Dilandau. The latter also became agitated at the reference to the girl's name and began pacing the tent, furiously muttering to himself. Folken had exchanged a glance with Jajuka who had nodded in support. Taking advantage of Dilandau's distracted state, Folken used the needle in the finger of his metal arm to inject the soldier with a sedative and subdue him as he once did with Van.

At this point in the story, Jajuka began to cough violently and it took some time before he could speak again. Eries and Millerna waited patiently even though they were anxious to know more. Soon, they were also joined by Dryden, who was similarly curious about all this. And as much as they wanted to know how Celena had been returned to them, their main concern was Folken's status. But they could not pressure Jajuka into revealing that because he insisted on telling the story in order while he had the strength and they could not begrudge him that. There was also a certain sadness in his eyes that worried Eries, especially since he would occasionally glance at her with an almost apologetic look but she refused to read too much into it.

The dog-man's voice was hoarse when he spoke again and though he struggled, he felt that he needed to continue his story. Somehow, he and Folken had taken Dilandau discreetly away from the battlefield and managed to return to the Emperor's fortress in Zaibach, where they both believe the Sorcerers had conducted their experiments. On their journey, he shared all he knew about the Fate Alteration process with Folken, who began to have an even more detailed idea of what it required. He also realized that he had gained a valuable ally in Jajuka because he saw that the dog-man was one of the few people truly concerned about Dilandau and Celena's welfare.

Working together, they managed to infiltrate the fortress and find the laboratory where the sorcerers had performed the Fate Alteration. They were easily able to deal with the guards and Folken managed to tweak most of the security protocols in the building since he had invented some of them. To add to their luck, most of the sorcerers were occupied with a particularly important procedure that required them to be at the Emperor's side, something about the Zone of Absolute Fortune. As Folken had carefully examined the equipment in the laboratory as well as the notes and documents that had charted the progress of the forbidden experiments, Dilandau regained consciousness and upon seeing where they were, became extremely agitated once more, and almost turned violent.

"No! No! No! Not here! Not again! NEVER again!" he cried out angrily and it took Jajuka and Folken some time to calm him down. They both saw that for all his fearlessness in the battlefield, at that moment, the young soldier looked more like a frightened child.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Folken had said gently, "I'm going to set you free so that no one can ever hurt you again."

Dilandau had sensed the sincerity in his tone and after a few more words of reassurance from his two companions, he had submitted almost meekly. The shock of being back in a place he hated but somehow with people who meant him no harm had left him too disoriented to resist. Folken and Jajuka carefully laid him down on a metal bed and had kept the restraints to a minimum.

"I'm sorry but I'm not technically proficient enough to explain what had happened," Jajuka told his audience feebly, "but I know what I saw. Lord Folken operated the machine and there was a surge of electricity, almost like a jolt of lightning that passed through Lord Dilandau's body. But he did not look hurt. He had trembled slightly before his expression relaxed and he transformed into Celena Schezar once more."

There was something about the sharpness of her features and the fact that the two consciousnesses no longer seemed to struggle against each other had told Folken and Jajuka that this reversion was permanent. Celena had opened her eyes in confusion but smiled when she recognized the familiar face of Jajuka. He helped her get up and reassured her that all would be well and that he would take her back to her brother.

But before they could do anything else, they all heard large cries of rage and anguish echoing across the building. Apparently, their tampering with the Fate Alteration experiment and reversing its effects had set off a chain reaction in all the emperor's other projects. The sorcerers realized too late that someone had interfered with their work and the emperor was furious at the destruction of all that he had been working to achieve after years of preparation. But it was too late for all his plans.

"Everything began falling apart," Jajuka recounted in a distressed voice, still nervous about reliving those tense moments, "suddenly all the equipment around us became unstable and there were explosions everywhere. We ran to safety as the rest of the fortress seemed to disintegrate, large pieces of cement and metal crashing onto the ground. I carried Celena in my arms as Lord Folken found us an escape route."

As the soldier continued his story, Eries felt a stab of apprehension about how it was going to end. She tried to resist it but the feeling was too strong and she could already see that the dog-man was reluctant to continue. She fought against the thought as hard as she could but listened to the story with growing trepidation.

"Just as we almost made it out of all that destruction, and just as Lord Folken had opened the last of the automatic doors that would lead us away from there," Jajuka continued gravely, "a piece of the structure caved in and created a barrier between us. I still had Celena in my arms but Lord Folken had been trapped inside."

The soldier gazed at his audience with the deepest regret. "I tried to help him, please believe me," he told them sadly, "but there was nothing I could do. When I called out to him, the last thing I heard was Lord Folken urging me to leave and get Celena to safety."

And judging by the state of them, Dryden thought, they barely got out of there alive. It was clear that there was nothing else the soldier could have done.

Jajuka registered the shock and disbelief in the eyes of the three people in front of him and he desperately wished he could say something to comfort them. But he could only tell them the truth. He saw with sad eyes that the distress on the faces of Princess Millerna who was almost in tears and Dryden Fassa who shook his head sorrowfully and while her face betrayed little emotion, Princess Eries seemed the most shaken by the news. Her lips were pursed and her posture extremely straight; she had both hands on her lap and her fists were clenched so tightly that she seemed to draw blood on her bandaged hand.

"Please forgive me," the dog-man said in earnest, "I did not want to leave him behind but I had no choice. And he himself told me to leave. If I had hesitated a moment longer, we all would have been crushed."

"Of course," Princess Millerna said reassuringly, "we understand what you must have been through and we are grateful for all you have done."

"But it was not enough," Jajuka admitted, turning a regretful gaze to Princess Eries, "I'm so sorry."


	10. Chapter 10

**Worth the Wager**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters of Escaflowne belong to me. No profit is made from this other than reviews and some sense of personal gratification.**

_**Note: **__**A dark and heavy chapter directly exploring Eries' reaction to the revelation in the previous chapter. Again, since most of it occurs in the princess' distressed state of mind, there are sometimes repetitive thoughts and abrupt shifts to different ideas. And everything is even more muddled because of strong feelings.**_

_**Though the reader has a pretty good idea of how this story is going to end, such certainty does not exist with the characters. There always has to be an element of risk or the story falls flat, I think. Though I hope this dramatic development does not seem completely contrived or un-earned. After all, the story revolves around the idea of taking risks and during a war, there are always risks. I did not want to write drama just for drama's sake, that's what I'm saying. It was always going to be a bumpy road. And we'll see more of what happened to Folken in the next chapter.**_

_**This chapter also gave me another opportunity to focus on the relationship between the Aston sisters. It was interesting to see how much both of them had grown and how far their relationship had progressed from where they had been at the beginning of "A Perilous Pursuit." I also took a line from "Sense and Sensibility" which I thought fit the scene really well. And though I had not initially planned it so, the chapter ended on a lighter note so at least you're not going to be bogged down with sadness.**_

_**Hope this is not too boring or exhausting to read. Enjoy.**_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"I've never seen her like this before."

Millerna Aston sighed as she watched her sister continue to put up a facade of dignity and composure to disguise her suffering and grief. The younger princess marveled at how Eries managed to find the strength to continue doing her duties, almost as if her soul was not in any turmoil.

But there were cracks in her armor, no matter how hard she tried to hide them. Anyone who knew Eries well could not help but notice certain signs of internal struggle. A stiffening of her posture. A slight tremor in her voice when she spoke. A trembling in her hands which she almost constantly kept clenched tight. And an unmistakable redness around her eyes, evidence of a lack of sleep and of many tears shed within the confines of her chamber.

The princess threw herself into as much work as she could so that she could keep her mind occupied. Shutting herself in her room and wallowing in her grief would not accomplish anything and she despised being useless. She would not allow herself to think about it and she tried to cling to even the flimsiest strand of hope.

Initially, there had been reason enough for doubt about Folken's fate. They had all believed Jajuka's account of events and they had also agreed that the dog-man had no reason to lie to them about it. He even seemed genuinely distressed about leaving Folken behind.

"He was a good man," Jajuka admitted sadly, "and he saved Celena. He did not deserve to share the same fate as the emperor and his sorcerers."

However, they refused to give up on Folken so easily. After all, Jajuka had not seen Folken get crushed or killed. There was still a chance that he had escaped the destruction and was only delayed in returning to Asturia. It was not for nothing that he knew all the possible escape routes from that building. He would have been one of the most likely people to survive the devastation.

Van Fanel returned from the battlefield and had been immediately informed of his brother's role in the fall of Zaibach. Like Eries and the others, he refused to believe that his brother had left him again. He immediately decided to take Escaflowne to fly to Zaibach so he could find his brother. The girl from the Mystic Moon, Hitomi Kanzaki, insisted on joining him, claiming that the power of her pendant would help them locate Folken with greater ease. She had not had any visions of Van's brother for some time which she took as a good sign that he might still be alive. But she would not reveal anything until she was absolutely certain.

For some time no one could either confirm or deny his death and this uncertainty, although maddening, was still some cause for hope. But as the days passed, more reports arrived about the wreckage of Zaibach and the apparent lack of any survivors. When no word came from either Van or Hitomi, all hope began to dwindle.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

In some of her darker moments, Eries would stare forlornly at her bandaged hand, the dressing of which needed to be changed more and more frequently since she clenched her fists so often and drew blood. But the pain she felt about never seeing Folken again dwarfed any sting that she felt from reopening this physical wound.

"…only when all four tasks have been accomplished will his wings turn white again."

Ruhm's words haunted her and kept her awake for many nights. Eries wondered if she had been too late in fulfilling the last part of the atonement ritual. They knew now that he had fulfilled the third task. Celena was restored to them but at what cost? If only she had left for Fanelia sooner, perhaps he would not have been in danger of being crushed to death in Zaibach!

She knew it was pointless to blame herself and that he would not have wanted her to feel responsible. And yet she could not help it. They had come so far, and for everything to fail now was almost more than she could bear. Perhaps it was also some kind of test, though she was no longer certain how else she could prove the sincerity of the claim she made in Fanelia. What kind of twisted price did she have to pay?

The more she thought about everything, the less things made sense. Exhaustion got the better of her and even her normally organized thoughts turned muddled. And as she lay in bed, racking her brain for answers, she felt the constant tug of war between accepting a painful probability and clinging to a wispy chance.

They were all grateful, of course, for the safe return of Celena Schezar and they also valued the service of the loyal Jajuka. Eries could not fault him for anything. And yet the fact remained that he was the last person to see Folken alive, and this caused a slight twinge of resentment in her, even though she recognized how irrational it was.

It had been years since she had felt so wretched. The last time she could recall was after hearing the news of Marlene's death. And though she had loved her sister, somehow the sting of this new loss was even worse. This was the pain she had risked by opening her heart, the kind that she had always tried to shield her sister from suffering. And she had been fully aware of this possibility from the beginning. But no amount of forethought would ever be enough to staunch such sorrow. One could never truly be prepared for the sensation of having a part of yourself cruelly snatched from your side.

She stubbornly refused to speak to anyone about it, to openly admit her own pain. She knew that she could not hide it for long but she was determined to keep it from breaking her completely. She also refused to be an object of pity. Her pride prevented her from accepting sympathy or from even showing the need for it. Somehow, she feared exhibiting such weakness especially at a time when she needed to be strong.

And she tried to hide her grief also to spare those close to her from sharing in it. Eries was more accustomed to providing comfort than receiving it. That was a skill she had yet to learn. So she was not fully aware that there were those who were eager to come to her aid. It nearly broke Millerna's heart to see her beloved sister in such a state so she was determined to do whatever she could to console her.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Eries had always been the strong one. Even when Marlene was alive, the sister they all depended on for support and advice was Eries. She had always done whatever she could to protect her family from pain of any kind, even when doing so caused rifts between her and her sisters. She had always been there to help nurse their wounds, physical and otherwise, and to comfort them in all their moments of distress. Millerna had vivid memories of weeping into her sister's embrace every time tragedy struck their family from their mother's death to Marlene's and all other sorrows in between. Eries had always known what to say to calm her down and how to cheer her up once her tears stopped flowing. She had also always known when to remain silent, her mere presence a balm enough for a grieving soul.

For the first time in their lives, the roles were reversed and Millerna found herself in the position to provide solace and strength to her grieving sister. She welcomed the opportunity to show such support and begin naturally warm and sympathetic, outward displays of affection came easy to her. But Eries kept her distance and while not overtly pushing Millerna away, the older sister seemed almost afraid to be comforted. It was as if allowing someone to witness her pain would be to acknowledge that she had lost all hope. But Millerna was unyielding and after much gentle prodding, Eries relented and allowed her younger sister to be with her at such a trying time. And for once, Millerna was granted a glimpse into the side of her sister often kept hidden. The younger princess felt honored to have finally earned such trust.

The two princesses sat together on Eries' bed and Millerna held both her sister's hands in hers, being especially gentle with the injured one. She had changed the dressing herself several times, a simple enough task for an aspiring doctor but one that had been a profound experience, a moment of rare intimacy shared between them. She sometimes whispered words of reassurance and encouragement and other times, simply sat in silence, hoping that her presence would bring enough comfort to her grieving sister.

When she first arrived, Eries had recounted all the pertinent details of her trip to Fanelia and explained the significance of her wound. Millerna had been very pleased to hear about her sister's success and had noted the joy that seemed to illuminate Eries' face as she considered the future. And now, it seemed that that vision was shattered. None of them dared speak of it yet because in uttering the words, the horrible possibility might become truth. But the idea of Folken's death cast a shadow on their every thought.

Even if Eries had still not admitted it out loud, Millerna was now certain of the place Folken held in her sister's heart. There was no point in denying it when her reaction to the news of his loss was so extraordinary. Eries' feelings had always been better concealed but Millerna was certain that they were returned. From what she had observed of Folken, he had been slightly more transparent. The way he had looked at Eries on unguarded moments, the rare softening of his expression towards her had told Millerna all she needed to know. And she had been so convinced that, once the matter of his black wings was sorted out, they would find happiness together. And how she had wanted to see her sister happy.

Though it happened gradually, Eries began to be better accustomed to accepting her sister's consolation. There was some initial awkwardness but they soon became more at ease in each other, despite the somber circumstances. Eries made sure to constantly express her gratitude to Millerna for all the time spent by her side. Her appreciation was received warmly and also with some puzzlement.

"Dear sister," Millerna reassured her, "you speak as if I was doing you a favor. When isn't this just what sisters are supposed to do? To be there for each other during times of adversity? And is this not what you have always done with me? So please do not act so surprised. And rest assured, there is nowhere I'd rather be than by your side."

"I cannot thank you enough for this," Eries could not help but repeat, gazing at her sister earnestly.

The younger lady responded with a heartfelt smile.

This was how it was on most nights. But there had also been one occasion where Eries had been in a particularly darker mood, worrying Millerna profoundly.

"Sweet sister," Eries had said, "I sometimes believe that I do not deserve your sympathy, especially in this matter."

"Don't be ridiculous, sister," Millerna chided her, "What are you even talking about?"

"Having you here now, helping me nurse my own broken heart," Eries explained bitterly, "when I had always prevented you from following yours. I had always warned you against the dangers of love, only to fall into the same trap. You would be just to call me a hypocrite."

"You are not and you are too hard on yourself," Millerna protested, "and if you think that this has made me think any less of you, then you are mistaken. I may not have always understood then why you urged me not to give in to my emotions but I know better now. I know that you always had my best interests at heart and that you only wanted to spare me the pain of disappointment and heartbreak."

Eries stared at her sister incredulously and before she could say a word, she was pulled into an affectionate embrace. Millerna held her tight, determined to show that all that unpleasantness was behind them and that there would only ever be love between them, a sisterly bond that nothing could ever break.

"Besides, your case is vastly different from mine," the younger lady argued, "I know that this is no reckless infatuation. You would have been harsher on yourself when it came to doing anything foolish. That is how I know that what you have is real and it is worth fighting for."

"And what makes you the expert, all of a sudden?" Eries teased, somehow finding a way to lighten the mood.

"I think recent events have helped me see the difference," Millerna answered.

"When did you become so wise?" the older sister asked in genuine admiration.

Millerna smiled proudly. "Perhaps I've finally grown up."

"You have, indeed," Eries replied, returning the smile warmly, "and I could not be more proud of you."

Her expression became grave once more. "But you must admit that there is something so bewitching about one's happiness being entirely dependent on one person. It is not always possible."

"Not always is not never," Millerna pointed out, "and considering what you have achieved, how your faith enabled a man who had already given up on his future to hope again, I'd wager there is still a chance."

She had been reluctant at first to advocate too much optimism because she did not want to give her sister any false hopes. But she also realized, after seeing her sister in such a state, that there was a very great danger that Eries might give up completely and she would not allow that.

"And you must not forget our unofficial family motto," Millerna added for good measure.

"Strength and stubbornness," Eries said, recalling a previous conversation they had had on the matter. And though she still had her doubts, she could not help but smile at her sister once more. The youngest Aston seemed to have mastered the art of dragging someone back from the depths of despair.

"Exactly," Millerna declared with encouragement and conviction, "This is not the moment to falter. You should not give up on him just yet."


	11. Chapter 11

**Worth the Wager**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters of Escaflowne belong to me. No profit is made from this other than reviews and some sense of personal gratification.**

_**Note: **_

_**This is the penultimate chapter.**_

_**We finally check in on what Folken's been up to. And rest assured, he has been busy surviving. It has been difficult but the journey would have been cheap and boring if it had been easy. I'll admit that I'm crap at describing surroundings and architecture and stuff like that so I just hope that this makes sense as you read it and that you can somehow visualize the surroundings.**_

_**As for the fall of Dornkirk and Zaibach, I figured that the impact of the Fate Alteration experiment would have some sort of chain reaction that could potentially bring down everyone who had been involved in it. In less scientific terms, I feel like the old man and his cronies would get a huge dose of karma for all the creepy experiments they conducted, especially on Celena and Dilandau. Folken's revenge would be nothing to what those two would have felt so in a way, in this story, he helps them get it.**_

_**And my favorite character makes an appearance here too, although he is a bit out of sorts. As for how Folken convinces his brother to take him along, let's just say that Van is so happy to find his brother alive and well that nothing much bothers him for the moment. And it helps that his former enemy is in such a sad state so as to move even the hardest heart to pity.**_

_**I never miss an opportunity of saving Dilandau as well as Folken because he deserves a future too. Though I doubt he would feel as guilty and remorseful as Folken. And if there's any redemption to be earned there, a very different path would be required. But that's another story.**_

_**This one is coming to a close and I hope that it has been a worthwhile journey for you.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Had the circumstances been less serious and had he been of a more cheerful disposition, Folken Fanel would have laughed. But he still did have some sense of humor so he was able to appreciate the uniqueness of his predicament.

After several hours of being unconscious, he had finally awakened to find himself relatively unscathed by the destruction that had befallen his surroundings. He coughed and disturbed the layer of dust and small debris that had settled on him but he was otherwise not seriously injured. And as he regained his bearings he noticed that his movements were restricted and it was only then that he saw what had prevented him from this fate. His metal arm had somehow been wedged between two large chunks of steel in a way that prevented him both from being crushed and from being trapped without any air. His arm's position allowed for a small enough gap between the debris to allow a sliver of light and some much needed air to breathe. Had his arm been made of flesh and bone, it would not have been able to bear such weight and he would have undoubtedly suffered unspeakable pain. But in his current position, he felt only a mild discomfort. So it struck him as extremely interesting that the appendage Zaibach had given him, one that he had grown to hate and then reluctantly accept, had saved his life.

Folken repositioned himself accordingly and found that when he put his shoulder against one of the pieces of debris resting on his metal arm, he could push it off with ease and clear some space for himself without causing an avalanche. So he freed his arm and managed to crawl out into a larger area, relatively free of destruction. He managed to stand up a bit but not to his full height. He didn't know how long he had remained under the rubble but he remembered clearly enough that before everything had come crashing down, he had seen Jajuka and Celena escape. He sighed with relief at the memory. At least, he knew that he had succeeded in his mission. And having survived what he felt certain was the annihilation of Zaibach, all that remained was for him to find a way out. As challenging as that would be, he somehow felt that it would not be worse than what he had managed to avoid during the explosion.

But he was wary of dwelling too much on his unexpected good fortune. At this point there was no need to tempt fate. Folken surveyed his surroundings carefully. There were still some intact passageways that he could use but only with the greatest care. A push in the wrong direction could only lead to more chaos. He had come this far and survived this much. He wasn't going to let himself be defeated by gravity and enormous chunks of metal and cement. There was something very unappealing about such an end. It seemed almost wasteful. Somehow, being devoured by a dragon would have seemed preferable but he banished these thoughts immediately.

With the greatest caution, he navigated the labyrinthine passages of the destroyed fortress, slowly but surely making his way out. Many of the exits had been blocked but the devastation had also created other openings. He also tried to follow the small slivers of light that broke through the piles of rubble, knowing that they would eventually lead him to freedom.

Through all this, Folken could not help but feel that some inexplicable force was protecting him. He knew that he could have very easily met a tragic end there and yet he had survived. An overwhelming gratitude filled him and he was more determined than ever to leave this place, and all its haunted memories, behind.

Folken remembered the atonement ritual. With Celena Schezar on her way to safety, he knew that he had duly accomplished the third task. And though he still didn't know the particulars about the final one, something told him that it was already done. After all, he was sure that it involved someone else and knowing that Princess Eries had left for Fanelia to find out, he felt almost certain that she had taken care of it herself. He only hoped that she had not come to any harm by helping him. He would never forgive himself if that happened. But he also reminded himself that Eries Aston was an indomitable force. He smiled as he remembered her standing on the wall of the palace, gazing at the horizon, fearlessly facing the future.

The strongest, bravest, wisest, kindest person he knew.

"This is your doing," he thought, "I have no doubt of it."

He would not disappoint her. He owed her everything and would willingly, happily offer it all to her when they met again. For towards her he felt more than just gratitude, more than just admiration, the certainty of it growing more and more as he gradually set aside all the doubts and fears that had been holding him back from admitting this truth, even just to himself. And he was more determined than ever to leave all this unpleasantness behind him so that he could find his way back to her.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

As he continued to make his way through the wreckage, Folken would occasionally catch glimpses of other victims who had not been as lucky as he. Though he no longer felt any loyalty to these people, he still mourned them, in his own way, and took no pleasure in their deaths. And though he had not seen it for himself, Folken knew that Emperor Dornkirk must have perished in this dreadful place.

He had once intended to take his revenge on that man, to make him pay for all the pain and suffering he had caused. But Folken realized now that had he gone through with that plan, he too would have paid the ultimate price. It chilled him, realizing that it had been a path he had almost taken, blinded by rage and grief, and he was even more keenly aware of how narrowly he had escaped a terrible fate.

He sensed that he was approaching the exit and tried not to let his eagerness get the better of him. But as he carefully turned a corner, a sound made him stop in his tracks. It was a low moan, coming from somewhere behind him and Folken was immediately on his guard. He had no weapon on hand but his metal arm was still intact and there were enough small piece of rubble around that he could improvise with. He got into a defensive stance and prepared himself.

The sound grew louder and after a few more minutes, a gaunt figure emerged through clouds of dust, moving slowly and feebly across the floor. Folken stared incredulously as he recognized Dilandau Albatou.

The pale young man hobbled towards Folken, making no sound other than the low groan, and clearly using his limited energy to take every agonizing step forward. He wore only a white undershirt and black pants, and seemed almost wraith-like without his red armor. The young man was in a severely weakened state but he was still alive. Instinctively, Folken reached out and managed to grab hold of the soldier before the latter fell to his knees. He clutched at Folken's arms for support but his grip was weak so Folken helped him up as best as he could.

Dilandau's eyes stared blankly ahead of him, the fire that usually blazed in them seemed almost extinguished. Folken was not even sure if the young man recognized him and though he spoke to him gently, he received no response. Astonished as he was at how Dilandau had gained a form of his own and survived the explosion, Folken did not care to dwell on any rational explanations for the time being. Seeing Dilandau's miserable state, he was moved with pity for the formerly fierce young soldier. The years spent in each other's company still counted for something. And with what Folken had learned about Dilandau's past, he felt greater compassion for the latter. In a peculiar way, they had both been strangers in Zaibach, two people plucked from their homes and thrown into a harsh new world they had to survive in no matter what it took. And they had been through much together, inspiring a reluctant but robust enough sense of fellow-feeling.

So although Folken had never felt any particular fondness for Dilandau, he still found value in the young man's life and he decided that would not abandon him to his fate. After all, Dilandau had been the victim of a vicious experiment and it was a wonder that he had endured all those years of torment. He did not deserve to die here, in the site of all his suffering.

"You and I were never really friends," Folken said kindly to his oblivious companion, "but I'm not leaving you behind."

They had been meant to survive the horrors of Zaibach and its fall. And somehow, there was a place in the future for them both.

Dilandau turned to stare at him curiously and merely inclined his head in response. Cautiously, Folken helped him to his feet and put the younger man's arm on his shoulder for support. When he was more confident that Dilandau could walk again, they started moving forward. And though they made progress at a plodding pace, they both eventually made it out of the ruined fortress.

The air was thick with smoke and dust but as Folken waved all this away, he raised his hand to shield his face from the glare of sunlight. The area around the fortress was deserted and the remaining vehicles of transportation had been destroyed. Folken surveyed the damage and was struggling to form a plan of escape when a large shadow suddenly blocked the sunlight. As he raised his head to get a better look, Folken smiled, immediately recognizing the unmistakable shape of a dragon.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"There he is!" Hitomi cried out excitedly.

Van steered Escaflowne towards the part of the wreckage the girl had pointed out to him. They had been circling the area for days, tirelessly searching for any sign of his brother in the ruins of the Zaibach capital with Hitomi using the power of her pendant to try and locate him. It had been a trying time but neither of them had given up hope and at last, their efforts were bearing fruit.

From the ground, Folken waved, trying to catch their attention while Dilandau merely stared at the sky with an innocence in his expression he had never exhibited before. The young man inclined his head in curiosity and said nothing. There was something vaguely familiar to him about this dragon in the sky but he could not determine what it was.

"Where have I seen you before?" he wondered idly but did not exert himself too much.

His memories were all in a haze in his head and it hurt too much to try and remember anything. He only had his instincts to depend on, and these had led him away from the falling rocks and metal and then had helped him find this tall stranger with whom he felt safe though he still did not know why. It was too painful to try and understand what was happening and he was so tired, so very tired. All he knew and all that mattered to him at that moment was that he was alive and he was not alone.

Though he was still exhausted from his ordeal, seeing Escaflowne gave Folken a surge of energy. He had not expected to be rescued so easily and especially not by his brother. He knew now that they had managed to work things out between them and the joy that filled him at this realization was overwhelming. And this was compounded with the knowledge that it would not be long before he could see a certain princess once again.

He glanced at Dilandau and was briefly concerned that there might be some trouble. To his surprise, the young man only stared at the sky with a mild interest and nothing more. It was jarring to see such a benign expression on his face. But Folken decided that all of that would be dealt with later, once they managed to get out of that wretched place. And he resolved to convince his brother somehow, to take Dilandau with them. He was not yet sure of the arguments he would use to this end but in some way, he felt that this obstacle would not be impossible to overcome. Not after all that they had just been through.

In that moment, Folken knew what he had to do. After saying a few kind words to his companion, reassuring the young man that he would not leave him behind, Folken opened his shirt and with a deep breath, he spread his wings.

From their position in the sky, Van and Hitomi watched with awe as a familiar figure emerged, flying through the ashes and smoke. A strong gust of wind blew through his wings, scattering the dark layers of dust, until the feathers shone bright and pure once more.

"It's good to see you again, brother," Van said with a smile, his eyes moist with tears of joy.

"It's good to see you too, Van," Folken replied, returning the sentiment earnestly. Part of him still could not believe the relief and affection in his brother's eyes. All was forgiven at last.

"We're here to take you back," Hitomi declared emotionally. She knew that their purpose had been obvious enough but she was just too thrilled to think of anything else to say. "Everyone is looking forward to seeing you again."

"Thank you," Folken said before adding eagerly, "There is one person in particular I would very much like to return to."

"Then you must not keep her waiting," Hitomi said with a knowing smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Worth the Wager**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters of Escaflowne belong to me. No profit is made from this other than reviews and some sense of personal gratification.**

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Hope is the thing with feathers _

_That perches in the soul, _

_And sings the tune without the words, _

_And never stops at all, _

_And sweetest in the gale is heard; _

_And sore must be the storm _

_That could abash the little bird _

_That kept so many warm. _

_I've heard it in the chillest land, _

_And on the strangest sea; _

_Yet, never, in extremity, _

_It asked a crumb of me._

_-Emily Dickinson_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Eries sighed deeply as she watched the sunrise. The princess stood alone on the narrow stretch of the palace walls that she had claimed as her personal refuge. It was there that she could always find solace from her troubles but she had avoided going there for some days because of the memory of her last time there. Her eyes were swollen from another sleepless night and she kept her arms crossed as she faced a new dawn, unsure of what it would bring.

There was a mild breeze blowing as she enjoyed the view of the capital city, a city at peace. It was heartening to know that beneath every rooftop was a family safe and sound, and no longer fearful of the future. There were no more terrors to be prepared for, no more threats of broken lives. Slowly but surely, people began to recover from the anguish they had suffered. And while the war would certainly leave some scars, wounds would still heal.

The thought of wounds made Eries look at her right hand, a clean bandage wrapped around it. She had long since stopped clenching her fist and reopening her wound, accepting that the pain would bring her no comfort and deciding to let go of her despair. But there was still a slight sting at being reminded of it. And yet, at that moment, she no longer felt weighed down by sadness. It was too bright and beautiful a morning to not have hope.

Another gentle breeze blew and something fluttering in the wind suddenly caught the princess' attention.

A white feather.

Eries immediately froze at the sight of it, her eyes widening in shock and her heart beating wildly. She brought a hand to her mouth and began to tremble.

"Is it possible?" she thought desperately.

Surely, this was no cruel trick. But did she dare believe it? Was it truly possible that all her efforts had not been in vain? Even with the evidence before her, Eries feared that it was just a dream. And if this was so, she could not bear to face reality.

But her eyes had not deceived her and soon more white feathers followed, carried by the wind like flower petals. There was no denying it now. She then heard the soft flutter of wings behind her and she held her breath, again not daring to turn, still afraid that this was not really happening. But she willed herself to calm down and to have the courage to turn around.

So with the greatest care, Eries Aston moved, inch by maddening inch, until she found herself standing face to face with a nervously smiling Folken Fanel, standing with his chest exposed to allow him to spread two large, white wings.

For some minutes they could only stare at each other in stunned silence. They were both so overwhelmed with emotion, and they needed some time to soak in the fact that their deepest wishes had come true. Neither had ever known that one could leap from the deepest sorrow to the greatest joy in a single moment.

Recovering from the initial shock, Eries approached him shakily, extending her hand to touch his wings, just as she had done not long ago. He watched her breathlessly and dared not speak a word. The feathers felt smooth between her fingers and there was no doubt that they were real. She then immediately closed the distance between them and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. Folken returned the gesture and held her closer, his wings wrapping around them like a protective cloak. Both of them finally allowed themselves to act without the constraints of propriety. After all they had been through, they had earned this much.

In each other's arms at last, neither of them could keep their tears from flowing. All the feelings they had contained for so long now burst through. And though they were not particularly eloquent or even coherent, they had never spoken so openly in years. At some point, even words seemed to fail them, they who had always known the exact words to use in any given occasion. But these were circumstances they had never been trained for, that they had never analyzed or studied, that they had never even considered applicable to them, and it was new and exciting territory for them to explore.

"You're here, you're really here," she whispered in awe, "I can scarcely believe it."

"Forgive me for keeping you waiting, I was delayed," he explained earnestly, "but I did not want to waste another moment away from you."

They were both alternately sobbing and laughing, so overcome were they with emotion and Folken was not sure if either of them could ever stop trembling. He held her tighter and in a moment of giddiness, lifted her off the ground and swung her around triumphantly. The lady gave a short gasp followed by genuine laughter. Folken had never heard her laugh before and he thought it the most beautiful sound. He resolved to give her as many reasons to laugh as he could.

At length, they pulled away slightly to get a better look at the other. Both of them were smiling as they had not done in years and their eyes finally revealed all that they had not dared show for so long.

"Dearest Eries," Folken said, daring to address her directly for once, "any future that I have now is because of you."

The princess' smile widened as she replied, "And for me, any future without you is not one worth having."

Folken stared at her in wonder and thought, "What did I do to ever deserve such happiness?"

Eries gently held his face in her hands, no longer timid about such intimate physical contact. He leaned into her touch for a moment and then noticed the bandages on her right hand. He held it softly in his good hand and gave her a questioning look.

The princess briefly explained the significance of her wound and when Folken looked alarmed, Eries insisted that it was but a minor injury, a very small price to pay for the happiness she was now enjoying. He listened to her account with growing admiration and gratitude and then, he tenderly pressed his lips to her palm.

He then raised his head to gaze at her lovingly and a look of complete understanding passed between them. They both leaned in until their lips met and they held each other close, her arms around his neck and his around her waist, both no longer afraid and no longer ashamed of showing their true feelings.

This was the kind of happiness that they had never expected to find. Devotion to duty and numerous ill-judged decisions had nearly deprived them of this chance. And the vastly different paths they had each taken almost seemed to have no point of intersection. Years of building a protective armor around themselves to shield their hearts from pain did not minimize their capacity for feeling deeply. They had allowed themselves to wallow in guilt and sorrow but they had never abandoned themselves to joy. But the moment they decided to take this risk, against all reason and probability, there was so much they stood to gain and so they did. Having deprived themselves of happiness for so long, they were all the more appreciative of it when it arrived.

Reluctantly, they pulled away from each other to catch their breath. But they both refused to break contact completely so he leaned forward until his forehead was resting on hers. They closed their eyes and savored this precious moment. They had not realized that love could bring both elation and peace.

"I'm yours completely," Folken whispered fervently.

"That's good to know," Eries replied with a smile that was immediately returned, "I believe we're off to an excellent start."

Folken laughed and kissed her again, thrilled at having the honor to do so.

Even now, they were both still slightly amazed at their good fortune. Such complete joy could only be described as grace.

There would still be obstacles to face and they were well aware of that. Political repercussions, societal objections, economic considerations and all manner of complications that they were more than familiar with. In their experience, there would always be people determined to disapprove.

But there were also those who had been open about their support even when Folken and Eries had not admitted their own feelings. The two of them had the love and approval of all the people they held dear and in the end, that was all that truly mattered.

And besides, they had just survived a war and even conquered death itself. Every subsequent hurdle would be more than manageable. The worst was already behind them.

Eries took Folken's real hand in hers and leaned her head on his shoulder as they gazed at the view before them and contemplated the future. They stood on the threshold of a new world, one in the process of being rebuilt from the ashes of conflict and one that they would help shape… together.

-FIN-

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Happy Birthday, Eries Aria Aston!_

_I imposed this deadline on myself so that I would get the story finished in time to celebrate the birthday of my favorite Aston princess. And looks like I made it! It's my little tribute to one of my favorite Escaflowne characters._

_Thank you very much for joining me on this incredibly emotional journey! I cannot say it enough._

_I am especially appreciative because this is a relatively dormant fandom, the series having ended more than a decade ago, and this pairing is a particularly rare one. So I'm glad that there are people still interested in such a story. And I must thank you for taking the time to read not just this installment, but the two previous stories as well._

_I had not originally planned to put any quotes or poetry on this but I stumbled upon that poem by sheer chance and I immediately thought "How timely" and I had to add it here. It felt very fitting and hopefully it doesn't disrupt the flow of the story._

_It feels very rewarding to finally bring this trilogy to a close. When I first started "A Perilous Pursuit" I had no idea it would evolve into this huge thing. And to date, the trilogy (which I still have no serious name for other than the "Sibling Salvage Service Saga", so I'll keep brainstorming on that one) is my longest Folken and Eries story. This third part ended up a lot longer than I had initially planned but it also allowed for me to cover more character interactions and to even include some minor characters who don't get much attention in the series (not to mention prevent the deaths of my favorites, which is always a major priority when it comes to fanfiction). And it is also one I've worked the hardest on so I feel particularly proud of this. _

_I have also truly enjoyed exploring the relationships with the other characters and how all of these have somehow enriched the story and widened its scope. There are so many fascinating characters in the series and giving even some of them some attention was more than enough to fuel such a long trilogy (and that's without any fight scenes or guymelef duels or even random pillars of light). I decided not to include the other characters in this final chapter because (I hope) you already have a fair idea of what happens to them anyway and I really felt that this moment belonged to Folken and Eries alone. _

_That said, I apologize if some of it came across as extremely cheesy. It's a weakness of mine, especially with ships I love as much as this. Considering we've had more than twenty chapters of development at this point, I hope at least that the fluff feels earned. Not much dialogue as well since they pretty much spent most of their other chapters together talking so this is more about actions!_

_This might be my last FolkenxEries story for a while. I don't have any serious plans for others at the moment and I'd like to focus on other stories (and other aspects of my life too!) But thank you for sticking with me on this one._

_Again, many thanks to konstantya for starting the ball rolling on this and for all your words of encouragement and lovely reviews. I need to thank you and radical-rad1986 for constantly being supportive of this endeavor. Every "like" on my update posts and every motivating message has meant a lot to me._

_A huge thank you to TheWonderfulShoe and PegasusWingsVW for leaving so many lovely reviews. I have loved reading all your feedback and receiving reviews has been one of the great rewards of posting fanfiction._

_Thank you to everyone who added this story to their alerts: PegasusVW, TheWonderfulShoe, and kayarn. The wait is over and I thank you for your patience._

_Finally, to anyone who stumbles upon this story by chance after today, I do hope you enjoy the journey._

_This reads like an awards show speech and the music has started playing me out so I will only add: till the next story!_


End file.
